Dantana One-Shots!
by LoveStories55
Summary: So this is basically gonna be all one-shots and stuff like that all suggested from you guys! You can comment on this telling me any idea of a one-shot you want and I will write it and post it for you! It's rated M in case some of your suggestions go over the top!
1. Introduction!

**Hi! Ever since I found out that Demi Lovato was going to be on Glee playing Santana's girlfriend I've been wanting to write about them so much but I never got the chance until now! **

**So this is basically gonna be all one-shots and stuff like that all suggested from you guys! You can comment on this telling me any idea of a one-shot you want and I will write it and post it for you! Hopefully if a lot of you commented I will be able to complete all your ideas! **

**Review and comment below your ideas so I can start writing! Thank you! **


	2. Alone Time Part 1

**Hi guys! Well, ****RainbowColoredLenz ****said something about Santana's vampire nails I don't understand what you want me to do so can you please explain it? **

**In the meantime, a Guest asked me to write about the end so Episode 2 so here it is! **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Alone Time_

_Summary: Dani and Santana are celebrating Rachel getting the part of Fanny Brice. _

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Dani are all scattered on the floor as they finished singing 'Let It Be' by the famous Beetles. They all squeal and giggle as they stand up hugging each other.

"You sound so amazing! I love your voice Rachel." Dani screams out while hugging Rachel tightly.

"Aw thanks, Dani!" Santana rolled her eyes and mimicked Rachel. Dani smacked her arm and Santana held it in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Santana pouts while still grabbing her arm. Dani giggles and pecks her girlfriend's lips.

"You are so adorable." Dani says to Santana with her arms around her waist looking up into her eyes. Santana puts on her bitch face and glares at Dani.

"I am NOT adorable. Adorable is not in my vocabulary." Everyone expected Dani to be scarred or something but instead she just giggled and pecked Santana's lips again. "Stop giggling! It's not funny." Santana couldn't hold that glare and scowl on her face any longer while Dani was looking at her in a loving way so she just smiled at her. Rachel was shocked at their connection and the amount of power Dani had over Santana. An idea shot to her head as she thought about wanting them to bond even more.

"Kurtie! Let's go out for a drink!" Rachel shouted in an overdramatic voice while grabbing Kurt and her purse. Before anyone could protest they were both out the door leaving a very confused Santana and Dani.

"What was that about?" The confused blonde asked her Latina girlfriend moving to sit on the couch. The Latina sat down next to her girlfriend lifting her and putting her on her lap hugging her arms around her waist.

"I have no idea. I'm guessing she's just being Rachel." They sat there cuddling on the couch in silence, Dani listening to Santana's fast heartbeat.

"Why's your heart beating so fast?" Dani looked up at her girlfriend with concerned eyes.

"Um, it kinda does that when I'm around you. I guess I'm just really nervous around someone I like so much." Santana replies with a small but nervous grin on her face. Dani smiles warmly at her before lightly pressing her lips to the Latina's. Santana responded immediately and her grip tightened around the blonde's waist. Dani moved her hand to cup Santana's cheek while her tongue slid across Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance. Without even having to think about it, Santana opened her mouth and let Dani dominate her. When Dani's tongue met hers she let out a little moan.

This was the first time that Santana and Dani had frenched kissed and the Latina felt like she was in heaven. Dani's tongue was amazing and could do breath-taking things to her mouth. Dani slowly pulled away slightly and stared into Santana's eyes with a smile on her face. Santana grinned and slowly leans in again capturing Dani's lip in a hot and heavy kiss filled with lust and love. She stuck her tongue into Dani's mouth exploring and tasting every inch of it. Dani let out a small moan and decided to fight back with her tongue.

After a minute of their tongues fighting for dominance, Santana managed to trap Dani's tongue between her lips and started to suck on it. Dani gasped at the sensation she was feeling and let out a loud moan while slowly repositioning herself to sit on Santana's lap facing her. She stuck her hands in the Latina's hair and slowly started grinding on her thigh letting out soft whimpers and moans.

"You have no idea how sexy you are." Santana manages to pant out as Dani's hands move to squeeze her breast before clinging onto her shirt.

"This needs to go." Santana quickly nodded before lifting her arms up allowing Dani to take off her shirt. Santana grabs the shirt and throws it randomly before moving her lips with Dani's again. The passion that they have together is unbelievable and they've never felt this way before. Santana feels like Dani is the person she's been waiting for and Dani thinks that Santana is the one person that will always make her feel special and happy about her.

The bruising kiss was stopped by Santana who grabbed onto Dani's shirt and tried to pull it off but Dani quickly stopped her and jumped off Santana moving to the other side of the room.

"Stop!" Santana sat there with a startled, confused face. Why did Dani pull away? What had she done to upset her? "I-I'm sorry." Dani said with a cracked voice. Santana quickly stood up and ran to her girlfriend once she knew that she was crying.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying? We don't have to do this is you're not ready. If you think dating for like 2 weeks is going too fast, we can take it slow." Dani sniffed and snuggled her face into Santana's neck.

"I'm ready. It's just that, um, well…" Santana pushed the blonde back a little to see her face. She looked at her with concern.

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." Dani sighed and wiped her eyes before looking into Santana's eyes letting another tear fall.

"When I was younger I was bullied for a while for being fat." Santana's eyes widened. She would have never thought that Dani of all people would get bullied for being fat. She thinks Dani's body is amazing and absolutely beautiful. She didn't think Dani would be so insecure about her body.

"Is this what this is about? Dani, you are absolutely gorgeous. I love every single inch of your body. You are not fat no matter what those idiots think. Don't let them lower your self-esteem." Dani listened carefully to her girlfriends words. Tears start spilling from her eyes caused by happiness.

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." Santana chuckles and hugs her girlfriend tight.

"I think that's the sweetest thing I have ever said to anyone. But you deserve it. You deserve the best." Dani smiles into Santana's chest and tightens the hug. Santana pulls away and grabs Dani's hand leading her to her room. She lays her down and hovers on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked with a confused expression on her face. Santana just smiled at her and kissed her. Dani kissed back and moves her hands to the back of Santana's neck. The Latina slowly moved her hands down and lifted Dani's shirt up inch by inch. Dani pulled away from the kiss and stopped the Latina. "Wait." Santana slowly shushed her and continued moving the shirt.

"Dani, you are beautiful inside and out. I'm going to prove to you how much I care about you and how stunning you are." Santana slowly lifted the shirt off of Dani's body before throwing it next to the bed. She looked down Dani's body with her mouth hung open. She cannot believe how hot and amazing her girlfriend's body was. Her flat stomach, jeans hugging her perfect curves, full, round breasts waiting to be touched by a certain Latina. Dani started getting a little nervous and moved a little trying to cover herself from Santana's gaze. "You have no idea how beautiful you are. Your neck," She lays a soft kiss on her neck, "Your collarbone," She lays another soft kiss on her collarbone, "Your heart," She lays a soft but loving kiss on the girls heart area, "Your full, round breasts," She lays a soft kiss on each of Dani's breast hearing the slow pants coming from her girlfriend's mouth, "Your sexy, flat stomach," She leaves a trail of kisses down the valley of her breasts down her stomach but stopped once she heard a slight whimper at a certain area she kissed. "Did I just find a sweet spot? I'm never going to ever forget this place. She kissed it tenderly before slowly and calmly sucked on it. Her sucking slowly got faster and harder when she heard the soft moans she loved hearing come from the blonde's mouth. She then felt small hands grip on her hair.

"Oh god, San, don't stop." Dani moaned out feeling a massive amount of pleasure. She didn't even know that spot existed. The strong feelings that she has for the Latina made her feel even more aroused with the thought of Santana going down on her and making love to her. She just couldn't wait till she finally feels Santana's fingers slip inside her wet core.

**Well, I'm gonna end it there for now! Please tell me if you want a part 2 for this and continue this love scene. Some of you may not like sex parts so you can skip the next part of this one-shot! **

**I read some of your ideas and I will get to them right away. Please review and tell me what else you would like to read or anything particular you want to happen in the second part of this one-shot! **

**Thank you!**


	3. Alone Time Part 2

**Hi guys! Well I read your reviews and I will get to them straight away! This is part 2 of Alone Time, I hope you like it! By the way I am not trying to call Demi Lovato fat. She's my idol, and I know about her past and how she used to be bullied for her weight so I just decided to put it in here to show how much Santana cares about Dani.**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Alone Time Part 2_

_Summary: Dani and Santana are celebrating Rachel getting the part of Fanny Brice. _

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

The blonde and brunette were now both naked. Santana has been worshiping Dani's body showing her how amazing and beautiful she really is. The brunette softly pulled away from the blonde and stuck her lips to her girlfriend's exposed neck. She laid soft and sometimes hard kisses and sucks trailing down her girlfriend's neck, down to her collarbone and a soft kiss to her of her breasts. She let her tongue slip out of her mouth and land on an already hardened nipple.

"Oh god! Please don't tease me." Santana smirked against the nipple and swirled her tongue around it before wrapping her lips and sucking on to it. The noises her girlfriend was making was turning her on so much and telling her to give her more. She lightly bit on the nipple earning a squeal and moan of surprise come out of the blonde. "Baby, do that again." And she did it again and again and again until she gave the other nipple the same treatment and earning the same sexy moan that's music to her ears. She crawls her way down the blonde's body leaving a trail of kisses and love bites until she got to her girlfriend's fully wet core. She put her hands on her thighs and spread them apart moaning at the sight and smell of her wet and horny girlfriend.

"I can't wait till I make you mine." She husked out in a deep strained voice as her face inched closer to her new goal. The second her tongue made contact with Dani's clit they both let out a loud moan at the sparks. This was the first time either of them felt this way when having sex with someone. Santana's tongue moved to Dani's entrance and had a long swipe to her clit collected her juices. "God, baby you taste so good. I can't wait till you cum all over my face." Dani's hands found their way to the brunettes dark locks and grabbed them pushing Santana's head closer to her. Santana let out a deep chuckle and slowly snuck her tongue into the girl's pussy. Dani gasped and let out a loud moan immediately bucking her hips. Santana grabbed the girl's curves holding them still while she made love to her girlfriend. She wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and used the other hand to play with the blonde's clit.

"You're so good at this! Please don't stop!" Dani moaned out gripping the sheets next to her. That familiar feeling was growing in her stronger than ever before. Santana pushed a finger into the girl's writhing body both moaning at the connection. Santana's finger feels amazing with Dani's walls wrapped around it. Dani's pussy felt amazing with Santana's finger and tongue in it. She felt like she was floating in heaven. She was slowly reaching her peak and Santana adding another finger sent her over the edge. She arched her back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed out, "SANTANA! OH MY FUCKING GOD! Oh god." She was breathing heavily as Santana made her way back up after sucking her out. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "That was, amazing."

"I'm not done with you yet. I want you to be looking right into my eyes while I make you cum all over my hand." Dani smiled and sighed happily when Santana's hand moved down between both their bodies. Santana's finger circled the blonde's entrance before slowly pushing in her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's face. She didn't want to miss one second of her girlfriend building up to an orgasm. She started moving her finger at a slow pace but started building up as she added another finger. Soon with the moans and groans from both of them, Santana was thrusting her 3 fingers into the blonde hard and fast. Her eyes never left the blonde's which just turned them on even more.

"Oh my, Santana, don't stop! Fuck my pussy, oh fuck!" Dani moaned out loudly and she felt herself slowly reaching orgasm. Santana smirked as she watched her girlfriend twitch in a weird adorable way as she was getting closer and closer to cum all over her hands. Santana pushed an extra finger into her girlfriend's pussy causing the girl's eyes to roll to the back of her head as she arched her back and a strained moan left her mouth. "Oh god." Santana was reached her own orgasm by just watching her girlfriend getting close to cumming. She was so close and she knew it, "Baby, I'm so close. Please don't stop." Santana smiled and leaned down pecking the blonde's lips.

"I'm not gonna stop. I'm never gonna stop, Dani. Never." Santana gave her one last hard push hitting her right on her g-spot. Dani let out a loud scream and she gripped onto the sheets and staring eyes wide into Santana loving eyes. After a few minutes, she came down from her high and Santana lay down next to Dani wrapping her arms around her. Dani cuddled up to her girlfriend with a small smile on her face. She looked up into her eyes and lay a soft but passionate kiss on her full, plump lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Dani asked her girlfriend with innocence in her eyes.

"Honey, you deserve the best and I guess I'm close enough. You're absolutely amazing and I love everything about you. Your smile, your cute little butt chin, your tattoos, your hair, your big brown eyes, your voice, your giggle, your loud but contagious laugh and most of all, I love _you _and I always will love you." Dani smiled at her girlfriend weakly with tears forming in her eyes she snuck her head into the brunette's neck and kissed it.

"I love you too, Sanny."

**Well! That's it! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Please comment and review more ideas!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Get a Room

**Hi! A guest asked for a one-shot of Kurt walking in on Dani and Santana making out! I decided to go for the simple one! Please comment and review!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Get a Room_

_Summary: Kurt walks in on Santana and Dani making out and doesn't react in a good way._

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

Santana and Dani finally had some alone time. Rachel was out rehearsing for 'Funny Girl' since she got the part of Fanny Brice and Kurt was out shopping. Normally Kurt would always stay at home on Skype with Blain or watching TV but he decided to go shopping so now for the first time in a week the girls are alone. Santana was sitting on the couch fiddling with her fingers. The only kiss they've had was a little peck, they haven't even used tongue yet and Santana had to admit that she was a little nervous. Dani was one on the first girls that she's really liked and she didn't want to seem like a bad kisser or something. Dani on the other hand was feeling confident. She knew she was a good kisser, she's made out with a lot of girls and they've never complained. Dani walked over to her girlfriend and sat down on her lap with her arms around her neck.

"Hi there, Sanny." She said in a flirty voice. Santana looked up into her eyes and Dani instantly knew that she was nervous. A proud smirk appeared on her face when she saw Santana's cheek turn a light shade of pink as she moved her hips a little.

"Um, hi Dani." Santana says looking down avoiding her girlfriend's eyes. Dani lifted the Latina's chin with her finger making her stare into determined eyes. The brunette's eyes flicked from her girlfriend's brown eyes to her full, plump lips. She did the only thing that came to mind, connected her lips to Dani's. Her arms instantly tightened around Dani's waist as they get more into the kiss. Dani's hand tangles in the brunette's raven locks as she slid her tongue across Santana's bottom lip begging for entrance. Santana gasped at the electric feeling of Dani's tongue on her lip and Dani took the opportunity to slip her tongue in Santana's mouth. Santana let out a loud moan the second Dani's tongue touched hers. Dani smirked proudly against her girlfriend's lips before lightly pulling away and attaching her lips to the girls' neck, sucking softly. Santana let out a little moan and gripped Dani's ass pushing their centres closer.

"Oh god baby, your mouth is amazing." Santana pants out as Dani continues sucking her way down Santana's neck until she heard an unfamiliar whimper. She looked up and Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I just find your sweet spot?" Dani asked with amusement in her voice. Santana blushed a deep red and smiled nervously at her girlfriend. Dani laughed and lightly kissed the spot before sucking viciously on it earning moans and groans from her girlfriend. She let her tongue slide across it before he bit on it making sure to leave a mark. Santana yelped with pleasure and pain. Just at the moment they heard a high pitched mortified scream.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Dani jumped off Santana and they both saw Kurt lying on the floor with his hands covering his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hummel?!" Santana screamed out angry at one of her best friends for ruining the heated moment between her and the blonde.

"Is it safe to look?" Kurt asked with a still horrified voice. Dani rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch giggling.

"You can look Kurt." Dani said as Santana sat down on the couch with a loud huff feeling frustrated. Dani shuffles a bit to make Santana sit in between her legs so she can massage her shoulders. Santana let out a sigh as she leaned back falling into Dani's arms. Kurt stood up in front of them looking disgusting, scared and angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked with an angry voice.

"Getting my mack on. What are you doing here so early?" Santana answered calmly with eyes closed as Dani massages her shoulders.

"At least take it to the room! Seriously? On the couch? We sit on that and watch movies and stuff! I'm never sitting on that ever again." Santana rolled her eyes once she opened and looked at Kurt.

"Stop being a hypocrite. I caught you doing the exact same thing with Blain when we came to visit but you guys were naked, so shut your mouth!" Dani gasped and laughed loudly as Kurt turned red and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he walked out. Dani sighed and kissed Santana's head before wrapping her arms around her waist. Santana smiled and sighed happily leaning into her girlfriend.

**Well! That's it! I hope you enjoyed this! Please comment and preview your ideas and requests! **

**Thank you!**


	5. First Time Part 1

**Hi! Well ****_dark devices_****asked me to do Santana GP so if you don't like that type of stuff I suggest you wait for the next one-shot! Please comment and review more ideas and requests!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: First Time_

_Summary: Dani and Santana are making out when Dani feels something growing bigger and bigger in Santana's jeans. _

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

Santana had a secret. A really big secret. No one knows about it apart from Brittany, her parents and Quinn. She wanted to tell Dani but she's afraid of rejection, and what Dani is doing right now isn't helping her secret. Santana is sitting on the couch with a pillow covering her hardened cock as she stares at Dani who's dancing in front of her with a tank top and extremely short shorts. This is one of the times where she wishes that she had a mailman to think about like Finn does.

"Well Sanny, Rachel and Kurt won't be back for a while. Do you have any idea what I want to do while they're gone?" Dani says seductively as she walks over to Santana. Santana gulped and pressed the pillow harder really not wanted her secret to come out to the girl she likes a lot.

"Um, are we playing Monopoly?" Santana asks with hope in her voice. Dani giggles and shakes her head and she sits on Santana's lap. Santana's eyes widen at the pleasurable pressure on her dick. Dani was oblivious to it since there was a pillow on Santana. She leaned down and kisses her girlfriend with lust and passion. Santana immediately kissed back wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Dani's hands went to the back of the brunette's neck as she slowly slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana moaned lightly before moving the pillow completely forgetting that Dani didn't know her secret. She pulled Dani closer to her as their tongue's fought for dominance. Dani's eyes widened as she felt something poking her thigh. She quickly pulled away and jumped off Santana. Santana looked at her confused until she came back to her senses and grabbed the pillow covering herself again. "Let me explain."

"Please tell that's a flashlight." Dani asked as Santana looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dani. I wanted to tell you but I don't want you to leave me. I really like you and I know you're a pure lesbian so you probably hate dick. I'm really sorry, please don't leave me." Santana blurted out as Dani looked down blushing. "Wait, why are you blushing?"

"Um, I've never actually you know, had sex with a penis." Santana's eyes widened as she thought of what it'll be like to be the first dick inside her girlfriend's tight pussy. She hardened and dropped the pillow moving closer to Dani.

"It's ok. We don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can wait for you." Dani smiled lovingly before she took a deep breath and knelt down in front on Santana and looked up at her.

"I want to." She said before slowly pulling down Santana's jeans finding boxers with a clearly huge visible bulge. Santana was at least 8 inches long and 3 inches wide. Dani pulled down the boxers slowly revealing Santana's massive cock standing proudly. Dani eyes widen at how large it is. Santana's breath quickened as she looked down seeing Dani slip her tongue out of her mouth and slowly lick the pre-cum on her head. She let out a moan feeling her girlfriend's tongue on her for the first time. Dani moans at the taste of the brunette. She swirls her tongue around the head before wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly. Santana let out a loud moan and moved her hands to lock with the blonde's hair. Dani grabbed Santana's balls and squeezed them lightly as her mouth inched lower and lower down Santana's hard cock.

"Oh Dani, are you sure you haven't done this before?" Santana moaned out as she pushed Dani's head a bit further until felt her cock hit the back of the blonde's throat. Dani moved further gagging a little determined to take all of Santana into her warm mouth. Santana looked down and moaned a little worried about her girlfriend. Dani looked up into her eyes as she gagged and deep throated Santana. That sent Santana over the edge and she screamed loudly as her ropes of cum spilled down Dani's throat. She swallowed it all proudly and licked kissed the head once more before standing up standing in front of Santana. She looked down nervous before looking up into Santana with innocent eyes.

"How was I?" She asked with a hopeful voice. Santana moaned slightly at the innocence in her girlfriend's voice before leaning down a kissing her lightly.

"That was the best blowjob I've ever gotten, baby. You are absolutely amazing." Santana said and smiled as her girlfriend grinned widely.

"So, do you want to continue?" Dani asked as Santana thought about it. Did she want to continue?

**Do you guys want me to continue? It's up to you! Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you!**


	6. First Time Part 2

**Hi guys! This is part 2 of First Time! I hope you enjoy it!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: First Time Part 2_

_Summary: Dani and Santana are making out when Dani feels something growing bigger and bigger in Santana's jeans. _

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

Dani let out a whimper as Santana sucked on that spot behind her ear. They both managed to get completely naked and on the bed. Santana was fully hard on top of Dani sucking her making sure to leave a mark on her property. Dani pulled Santana's face from her neck and kisses her shoving her tongue in her mouth.

"I need you, now." She panted against the brunettes lips before grabbed her cock. Santana let out a loud moan before circling her girlfriend's entrance. Dani quickly stopped her and looked into her eyes. "Condom?" She asked, not wanting to be a pregnant lesbian. It just won't make any sense.

"I can't get you pregnant so don't worry." Santana tells her before leaning down and kissed her. "You ready?" Dani nodded and took a deep breath. Santana positioned herself and slowly pushed the head inside Dani's warm, tight pussy. Dani gasped and took a shaky breath as she tried to brush of the pain. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop? I can stop if you don't feel comfortable." Santana said with concern in her voice. Dani smiled and shook her head telling her girlfriend to carry on.

"It's ok. The pain's gonna go." Dani said and gasped again as Santana pushed in inch by inch till all of her was inside. They both let out a moan at the fullness and Santana didn't move for a minute or two waiting for Dani to adjust to her size. Dani nodded signalling that she was ready. Santana slowly pulled back halfway before pushing back in with a little more force. Dani let out a soft moan which Santana was proud of so she continued but this time a little faster.

"Oh god, Sanny, this feels so good." Dani moaned out as her legs wrap around her girlfriend's waist. Santana smiled and moaned as she thrust in harder and faster. Dani let out a loud moan as she flipped them over making her on top of Santana. She leaned down and kisses Santana as she thrust her hips up and down Santana's cock. This was the first time she had sex with a dick before and having it with Santana just makes everything feel better and more pleasurable. Santana let out a grunt as she felt Dani's walls slowly start tightening around her hard cock. She bit Dani's bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue. She thrusts her hips upwards and she knew she hit a spot. "OH GOD! RIGHT THERE!" Dani screamed out as she dug her nails into Santana's shoulders.

"Cum for me, baby. Just let it all out." Santana panted against her ear as she Dani screamed out loud and came all over Santana. Santana looked down and saw Dani sat fully on her cock with cum spilled and dripping out of her pussy. That sent her over the edge and she let out a loud moan and came inside Dani. Dani collapsed on top of Santana's body trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." Dani whispered quietly as she looked up at Santana. Santana slowly pulled out both of them shuddering at the lost contact before lying on her side and cuddling with her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I know we've been going out for 2 months and I should have told you." Dani smiled and leaned in kissing her girlfriend.

"It's ok. You still told me so I don't care." Dani said and she leaned closer to Santana.

"I-I love you, Dani." Santana said as she looked into her girlfriend's loving eyes. Dani grinned and pecked her lips.

"I love you too."

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed my Santana GP one-shot. Please comment and review your requests and ideas!**

**Thank you.**


	7. Meet the Parents

**Hi! ****_smile-like-santana _****requested that Dani meets Santana's parents…when they walk in on them having sexy times. **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Meet the Parents_

_Summary: Dani meeting Santana's parents, who came to New York to visit their daughter and didn't even know she had a girlfriend and find Santana and Dani in a very compromising position._

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

"Mmm, Dani." Santana let out a soft moan has her hands tangle in Dani's hair. This was the first time Dani goes down on her on the kitchen counter. They've been having a lot of alone time so they had time to do it on the floor, couch, bathroom sink, shower, living room chair, computer desk and now it was the kitchen. Santana was sitting on the counter with her head and back against a cupboard gripping on Dani's golden locks while Dani was standing with her head in between Santana's legs, thrusting 3 fingers deep inside the brunette's soaking wet pussy and sucking viciously on her clit. She knew her girlfriend was close by her rapid breathing and loud moans. Surprisingly, Santana was the screamer in their relationship and she loved it.

"Cum baby, I wanna feel you cum all over my hands and mouth." Dani panted against Santana's pussy adding a forth finger. Santana let out an even louder moan and thrust her hips pulling Dani's head closer. They were both on edge so they failed to notice the three gasps from the door as Dani thrust harder and gave Santana's clit one last flick of the tongue before Santana screamed out.

"DANI! OH MY FUCKING GOD, YES! UH OH UHH GOD!" She screamed out her girlfriend's name panting heavily and slowly loosening her grip on Dani's hair. Dani licked her up and sucked her off before leaning up and kissing her softly on the lips both moaning at the taste. "I love you so much." Santana whispered against her lips. Dani smiled and gave her one last peck before giggling.

"I love you too, baby." They heard a soft groan from the side and snapped their heads finding Rachel and an older couple who looked really similar to Santana.

"I cook on the counter! Seriously?" Rachel screamed out covering her eyes. Santana's eyes widen as she recognises the couple as her parents. She covers herself with a rag and groans.

"Shut up Rachel! We've fucked on your bed before and you haven't complained!" Rachel gasped and ran to her room to burn her sheets. "Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" Santana asked frustrated. Dani gasped at the realisation that Santana's parents just saw her making their daughter cum. She quickly walked to the door to leave.

"Is that the time? I better get going. Bye Santana!" Before she could leave she felt someone grab her and a deep voice said, "You two have so explaining to do."

"Dani's my girlfriend! She can give me a mind-blowing orgasm whenever she wants!" Santana screamed at her parents. Dani's eyebrows shot straight up to her hair line as a proud smirk appeared on her face.

"Mind-blowning?" She said with a teasing voice. Santana turns a light pink before she rolls her eyes.

"Not the time, Dani." She snaps.

"Santana, don't be rude to your kind girlfriend, she's a keeper." Santana's dad said as he winked at Dani.

"All I'm trying to say is that you can't be mad because she's my super sexy girlfriend and we can have sex whenever we want because we love each other." Santana tried explained to her parents.

"When did we say we're mad?" Santana's mum tried to reason with Santana. Santana's dad stood up and sat down next to Dani.

"So, I'm guessing your name is Dani, I think the whole world heard Santana scream your name out." He said with a teasing voice and winked at Dani. The blonde blushed and looked down. She still can't believe that the first time she met Santana's parents was with her head between Santana's legs.

"I guess she thinks I'm really, really good at _that._"Dani said still blushing but this time Santana was blushing too. She hid her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, not wanting her parents to see her blush.

"I really like this one, Tana." Her dad said while smiled at Dani.

"I really like this one too." Santana said as she hugged her girlfriend closer to her body. Rachel suddenly bursts in the room with her bed sheets and lighter.

"Who wants to help me burn the sheets?" Santana's parents, Dani and Santana suddenly starting laughing.

"R-Relax, Rae. We cleaned the sheets a few times. The first time it didn't come out fully. We fucked a few times on it so there was quite a lot." Santana says trying to catch her breath.

"Mostly yours." Dani mumbled loud enough for Santana to hear and blush again. She giggled at her girlfriend and hugs her tight. "It's so easy to make you turn red." She said in a teasing voice. Santana groans as her parents agree with Dani.

"You can't make me blush that easily." Santana protested. Dani raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. She leaned up and whispered to her girlfriend.

"I can't wait till I can stick my long fingers in your tight, wet pussy and make you scream my name again." She whispered in her husky, sex voice and lightly bit on her ear sending chills down Santana's spine. Santana's eyes widened and her cheeks turn a bright red. They all laughed at her as she slumped down on the couch Dani giggled and kisses her on the lips making Santana smile wide instantly.

"I love you, Dani." She whispered against her lips. Dani smiled and pecked her lips again.

"I love you too, Sanny." She whispered lovingly.

**How was that? I hope you liked it! Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Jealousy

**Hi! Well a few of you have suggested a one-shot with jealousy in it so I decided to make one! I hope you like this one!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Jealousy_

_Summary: A guy at the diner hits on Dani and Santana isn't happy with it._

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

"Santana, did you even hear a word I just said?" Rachel asked the annoyed brunette who was staring behind Rachel.

"What? Um, yeah, whatever." Santana said distracted with anger. Right behind Rachel she could see some guy hitting on her girlfriend who looked slightly annoyed as she tried to take his order. She's never felt this jealous before and she really doesn't like it.

"Santana, what's wrong? What are you staring at?" Rachel turns around and sees what Santana was looking at. She squealed and turned back around grinning at Santana. "I've never seen you this jealous before. It's frightening but so cute." She said in an exited voice. Santana rolled her eyes and moved closer trying to listen to the conversation between Dani and the guy.

"Can you just tell me what you would like to order, sir?" Dani said to the cocky, annoying blonde guy. He gave her a smirk and winked at her while saying,

"Can I have you to go?" Santana took a deep breath trying to stop herself from going all Lima Heights on this guy.

"Look, I already told you that I don't play on your team and I have a girlfriend who could easily beat your ass so can you please just order so I can go?" Santana grinning hearing her girlfriend say that but soon found herself frowning again when she heard the other guy respond.

"Hard to get, huh? She doesn't have to find out. If you let, I can make you feel real good." He said with a wink and slap to the ass when Dani turned around to walk away. That sent Santana over the edge as she grabbed two ketchup bottles and walked up to the table squirting them all over the guy. "What the fuck?! What's your fucking problem?" He screamed out standing up glaring at Santana. Santana grabbed the guy's hand and flipped him over making his land face first on the ground. She grabbed his arm and twisted it pulling it against his back. She sat on him keeping him in place while screaming at him.

"If I ever see you again hitting on my girlfriend I will fucking kill you! Understood?!" She was raging with anger as she felt a few people grab her and pull her off the guy. He ran out screaming like a girl as Santana struggling getting out of the grip. "NO ME GUSTA!" She screamed out before calming down and walking over to Dani. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do you want me to find him and kill him? How dare he try go after what's mine?" Santana blurted out in one breath. Dani's eyebrows shot straight up to her hairline hearing Santana call her 'mine'.

"Mine? I'm yours now?" Santana turned a deep red suddenly embarrassed at being caught.

"Sorry, just caught up in the moment." She mumbled, her confidence going down the drain. Dani giggled and walked up to her wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I'm yours as long as you're mine." She whispered against she lips. Santana grinned and leaned forwards letting their lips brush together.

"Always." She whispered before attaching their lips.

**How was that? Sorry if it was short. I can do other jealousy ones later on if you'd like, just give me the summary or whatever and I can do it for you. I'm really sorry if some of you are getting a little impatient. I do the one-shots by order of when requested and I have a checklist for it so I'm going to get to yours eventually. Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Long Nails Part 1

**Hi! Well someone asked be to write about Santana's long nails and I didn't understand it first so I left it till someone explains and someone did so here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Long Nails_

_Summary: Dani doesn't like Santana's long nails and wants her to cut them off._

_Rated: M _

_Normal POV_

"Why don't you like my nails? There's nothing wrong with them!" Santana cried out to her girlfriend. She was completely oblivious to the fact that sex will be extremely uncomfortable for Dani if she has long nails so she kept arguing with Dani.

"Please just cut them!" Dani screamed out not wanting to embarrass herself by giving Santana the real reason she wants the nails gone.

"I am not gonna cut them! Can't you just tell me why you want me to cut them?" Santana asked her girlfriend in a pleading voice. Kurt and Rachel knew exactly why Dani wanted Santana to cut her nails so they just sat down on the couch with popcorn watching the pair fight.

"Ok that's it, I'm not kissing you until you cut your nails." Dani says as she plots down on the couch and crosses her arms over her chest. Santana stood there eyes widen and jaw to the ground.

"Are you being serious? You're taking your lips away from me? Those sexy lips are one of the only things that keep me from killing everyone out of frustration! How can you do this to me?" Santana walks over to Dani and kneels down in front of her on her knees. "I'm on my knees begging you to stop this. Please, just tell me why you want me to cut my nails." Dani mumbled something under her breath. "Honey, I can't hear you when you mumble like that." Dani sighed and sat up properly.

"It would be really uncomfortable for your fingers to be in me when we have sex if you have long nails." Rachel, Kurt and Santana were all shocked. Rachel and Kurt didn't expect Dani to actually say the reason and the only thought that was in Santana's head was;

_'She wants to have sex with me?' _Santana ran to the bathroom and came back showing off her now cut off nails.

"Done." She said with an excited grin. Kurt and Rachel stood up awkwardly and slowly walked to the door.

"I think it's best for us to leave for a while." Rachel says while grabbing her jacket and leaving with Kurt behind her leaving Santana staring at a stunned Dani.

"So…" Santana said as she sat down on the couch next to Dani. In a flash Dani was on top of her, her hands in her hair and lips on hers. Santana's hands grabbed Dani's waist pulling her closer. Dani moaned as Santana tongue traced her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing Santana to explore her mouth. Santana stood up picking up Dani by holding the back of her thighs and walked to her room never breaking the kiss. Once they got to the room Santana threw Dani on the bed with a smirk on her face. Dani squealed and giggled.

"Come get me, tiger." She says in a seductive voice that sent chills down Santana's back. Santana grinned and hovered Dani taking off her shirt and lay kisses on every piece of open skin she could find. "Mmm, Sanny. I need you right now." Dani said while dragging Santana up to her and sticking her tongue in her mouth. Santana took off her shirt and jeans leaving her in bra and panties. She then took off Dani's jeans and kissed her way up to Dani's breasts. She unhooked her bra and stared at the two balls of heaven on Dani's body.

"You are so beautiful." Santana whispered before wrapping her lips around Dani's left boob. Dani let out a moan as Santana sucks on her left boob while massaging the other.

"San, don't tease me." Dani breathed out as Santana laid soft kisses down Dani's stomach. Dani's breathing quickened as Santana pulled down her panties throwing them near the door. Santana kissed her way up Dani's legs and thighs until she got to her destination. She stared at Dani's hot, dripping wet pussy admiring it. Dani was so beautiful in every way possible. "Santana, if you don't touch me right now I'm going to push you off the bed and fuck myself." Dani said in a frustrated voice. She was dying to have Santana's fingers in her.

"Patience, baby." Santana said before dipping her head in and licking a line from her entrance to her clit carrying all her juices. They both moan at the contact and Dani bucks her hips looking for Santana's tongue again. The brunette chuckles and flicks the blonde's clit with her tongue.

"Just fucking stick your tongue in me! Now!" The blonde screamed out, not being able to resist anymore. Santana knew her girlfriend was going to kick her out of the room and stick her own fingers in her pussy if she didn't stop teasing so she did exactly what Dani asked earning a loud moan in return. She smirked against Dani's pussy lips before swirling her tongue inside Dani earning another moan.

"Fuck, Sanny don't stop." Dani's hands found their way to the back of Santana's head pushing her further in. "Oh fuck!" Dani suddenly screamed out indicating that Santana found a sensitive spot. The brunette smirked again and stroked the spot with her tongue before putting pressure on it hitting it repeatedly. "Fuck, fuck, fucking hell. Oh my fucking god! How are you doing that?!" The blonde screamed out feeling a wave of pleasure hit her over and over again. What sent her over the edge was Santana adding 2 fingers hitting the same spot. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she arched her back and pushed Santana's head impossibly closer to her pussy. "U-UH F-FUCK! SANTANA!" She screamed out as she twitched and hot, white cum slid out of her pussy and into Santana's mouth. "Fuck." She breathed out before moving her hands away from Santana's head and onto her shoulders pulling her up. She connected their lips and moaned at the taste of herself in Santana's mouth.

"How was that?" Santana asks after Dani came down from her high. Dani smirked before flipping them over making her on top.

"It was amazing. Now it's your turn."

**Well hi guys! I hope you enjoyed Dantana sexy times! Would you like me to carry on and show Santana's pleasure or go on to the next one shot which is about Demi/Dani's problems from the past? Comment and review your ideas and requests please!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Long Nails Part 2

**Hi! This is part 2 from Long Nails! And a few of you wanted to see Rachel and Kurt walk in on Dantana making out (or more) so I decided to mix it up with this one-shot! I Hope you enjoy sexy time between Santana and Dani!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Long Nails Part 2_

_Summary: Dani doesn't like Santana's long nails and wants her to cut them off._

_Rated: M _

_Santana's POV_

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Her tongue is doing things to me that I never knew I could ever feel. My hands were in her hair twisting and pulling every time she hits a spot. She's so fucking amazing at this! She must have had a lot of practise which kinda bothers me but whatever.

"Dani, fucking hell." I moaned out when she added a second finger to go along with her first finger and tongue. She mumbled against my clit sending vibrations through my body making me moan again. She suddenly picked up her other hand and started rubbing my clit with 3 fingers. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I buck my hips up into her fingers and mouth. I think I just died. "Oh Dani, fuck, oh my god, yes yes yes!" I screamed out feeling pleasure in every inch of my body. It feels like an on-going orgasm and then I realise it was. Dani hadn't stopped fucking me. This is probably the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. "D-Dani, I can't handle it, please." I moan out breathlessly. This is seriously so fucking amazing. With one last thrust and lick she finally stops and lies down next to me.

"Well. Now I know you like it rough." Dani said to me in a teasing kiss. All I could do was grin and lean into her snuggling my head in her neck laying soft kisses there. "Mmm, San, do you really think you have the energy for another round?" I smirk against her neck before biting it softly earning a whimper. In a flash she's on top of me biting and sucking on my neck going lower and lower.

"Oh god." I pant out as Dani swirls her tongue around my nipple. "How many girls have you fucked?" Why the fuck did I ask that?! She suddenly stops and looks up at me with a confused look on her face.

"Does it matter?" She asks me moving to lay on her side again. I knew I fucked up or something so I get on top of her and lay kissed her softly.

"No, it doesn't. I just feel like you've had a lot of experience because your tongue is so fucking talented." I said trying to get her in a good mood again and I'm guessing it works by the smile on her face.

"I've had sex with a few girls. Some were collage girls experimenting, some were because I thought I was in love, some were just one night stands." She says with confidence in her voice.

_Normal POV_

A few minutes later Kurt and Rachel walked through the door hearing nothing. Santana found out a few months ago that her room was soundproof so now she had a way to use it. Santana was sitting on Dani's face rocking her hips back and forth while Dani was eating her out. Dani's 3 fingers were inside her own pussy turning on Santana even more.

"Oh my fucking god, you have no idea how hot you are." Santana panted out through her moans a slight screams. Just when Santana reached her climax and screamed out cumming all over Dani's face Kurt and Rachel walked in gasping a screaming.

"OH MY GOD! WHY?!" They screamed out covering their eyes and running out of the room. Santana's body was frozen, completely shocked by what just happened and Dani just giggled licking her clean before pulling on one of Santana's shirts and her panties.

"Wear something and let's go talk to them." Dani said in a calm voice.

"How are you not freaking out right now? Rachel and Kurt just saw me cumming all over your face!" Santana screamed out before putting on a long shirt and panties.

"This has happened to me so many times. You gotta make it turn into some funny memory. Just a laugh. Nothing to worry about." Dani said before pecking Santana's lips and walking out holding onto her girlfriend's hand. "Hi Kurt, Rachel." Dani said as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a gulp before throwing it at Santana. Rachel and Kurt sat down with blank expression on their faces.

"Well, I, I'm sorry that you had to see that." Santana said awkwardly. Rachel stood up and walked to her room mumbling something that sounded like she was never going to leave the room again. Kurt looked up at Dani and Santana with a disgusted look on his face.

"Seriously? Couldn't you lock the door?" He asked with a horrified voice. Dani giggled and blushed looked at Santana.

"We were a bit distracted and forgot." Dani said in an innocent voice turning on Santana so much. She grabbed Dani and picked her up over her shoulder. Dani squealed and smacked Santana's ass.

"Put me down!" The blonde screamed out before Santana walked into her room and locked the door. She turned around and grinned at Dani. "Come get me, tiger." Dani repeats like she did before and both of them weren't seen or heard by Kurt or Rachel.

**Well how was that? I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! The next one talks about Dani/Demi's problems from the past. If you don't want to read that or prefer a lot of sexy times I suggest you skip that one. Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Problems Part 1

**Hi! Well someone suggested a one-shot about Dani's problems from the past. Here it is and if some of you want sexy times I can make a part two where it turns to romantic love making and stuff.**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Problems_

_Summary: Dani shows up at Santana's house to talk and she opens up to her about her problems from the past._

_Rated: T_

_Santana's POV_

Who the hell would be knocking on the door at this time? It's 2 in the morning! I need to get my beauty sleep. I stood up and walked over to the door opening it finding my girlfriend standing there in tears.

"Dani? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" I immediately starting looking for any sign of injuries but didn't see any. She hugged me tightly and started sobbing. What's wrong with her? I lead her to my room and lock the door before sitting on the bed with her in my lap. "Now, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" After a few seconds she stopped crying and wrapped her arms around me snuggling her face in my neck. She's so adorable!

"I-My dad called. He said he wants me to come back home but I can't. It'll just bring back the memories of all the bullying. I can't handle it." She sobbed out tears falling onto my neck. I tightened my arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. Who would ever dream on bullying Dani? She's beautiful, funny, and cute and has a sexy body.

"Bullying? Your dad called? Babes, how about you take a deep breath, drink a glass of water and then calmly explain to me what happened. I can't make you feel better if you don't calm down." She finally got her breathing under control so I stood up and went to get her water. When I came back she was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. "Here you go." I gave her the water and sat down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said in quiet, broken voice. Gosh, she must really be hurt. After a minute or so she sighed and looked at me and started talking. "During high school I was, um, bullied a lot. Everyone used to call me names and play pranks on me but the one word that always hurt me the most was 'fat'. Everyone used that same word over and over again and it caused me having a lot of problems that no one cared about either. I started, you know, cutting myself, making myself vomit and things like that." What the hell? What kind of person would do that? Then I realise I'm that kind of person. At least I used to be. I instantly feel guilty even if it wasn't me who did it. She took a shaky deep breath and another sip of her water before continuing. "I had an eating disorder. I used to skip meals and if I ate anything I would almost immediately puke it out. Not eating didn't help with all the blood I was losing by self-harm and like any normal teenager I also went to drugs and alcohol for healing. I am also bipolar and all of those add up with being a lesbian. All of that gave people the perfect reasons to bully me." By now tears were silently falling down her cheeks. I moved closer to her and wiped her tears.

"That still doesn't give people the reason to hurt someone like they hurt you." I said kinda trying to convince myself too that I shouldn't have bullied all those people in high school. She took another deep breath and continued. "There was this one girl, Katy. She was the only other lesbian at my school and she was bullied for that too. We had that one thing in common so we started hanging out. She helped me become better and she kinda healed me. I would say she was my rock. I really loved her. She was my first kiss, she took my v-card, she was my first love, she was my first everything but then, I had to leave. My parents caught us making out in the basement and they didn't know that I was a lesbian. I really tried but I couldn't handle staying. I had to leave. I left Katy and never looked back. Today my dad called me and asked me to come back. All the memories came back and I just had the sudden urge or hurt myself again so I came here before I could do anything. I just can't go back. I can't face my parents, I can't face the bullies, I can't face the memories…I can't face Katy." She said the last sentence in a whisper. I can't believe how much she's been through. I hug her tight against my body and she's now fully sobbing into my chest. I whisper in her ear;

"I'm so sorry."

**Well! I really like this one! I think I could make this one like a short story! What do you think? Of course it would be separate to the one-shot stories. Maybe Dani could go back to her parents with Santana to keep her strong so she can say her last goodbyes before coming back to New York? She could see Katy again and stuff. What do you think? Gimme ideas of what to call the story if you want me to do it. Please comment and review your ideas and requests!**

**Thank you!**


	12. Problems Part 2

**Hi! Well this is part 2! Someone suggested a few things for this so I'm gonna do it. Oh by the way I'm starting a story with part one of this but I'm gonna change the rest. **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Problems Part 2_

_Summary: Dani shows up at Santana's house to talk and she opens up to her about her problems from the past_

_Rated: T_

_Santana's POV_

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I looked down unable to look her in the eyes anymore. I feel really guilty for all the things I've done in the past. I have a feeling she sensed that something is wrong because she lifting my head up to look into my eyes. "Santana, tell me what's wrong."

"I, well, I kinda, I, um kinda used to bully people in high school." My broken girlfriend gasped and looked at me with teary eyes. "But I'm not like that anymore! I swear I don't call Rachel or Kurt names anymore…well, most of them." Dani had confusion written all over her face but soon it changed to anger as she stood up and paced around the room mumbling to herself.

"You, Santana, my girlfriend, the girl I love, bully people? No one deserves that. I just can't believe you would do something like that. A lot of people felt like me because of people like you. They cut themselves because of people like you. They starve themselves because of people like you. They attempt or actually commit suicide because of people like you!" By now both of us had angry tears falling down our faces. I was hopeful and scared of losing Dani.

"Dani, I'm not like that anymore." I pleaded but she doesn't listen to me.

"I just, I can't even look at you right now." She really hates me doesn't she? She was about to leave until I grabbed her arm quickly.

"Baby ple…" She didn't let me finish my sentence and snatched her arm away from me.

"DON'T touch me." Those were her last words to me before she stormed out of the room and out of the loft. I cannot move at all. I just sat there on the bed tears rapidly falling down my cheeks. I failed to notice that Rachel came into the room until I felt her pull me onto her lap. I snuggled into her neck and was now fully crying while Rachel held me.

"S-She's g-gone, Ra-Rachel." I barely managed to get out through all the tears. She shushed me and held me tighter.

"Shh, all you need to do right now is let it all out, honey." And that I did. The last thing I remember was that moment. When I woke up Rachel wasn't there and Dani wasn't there either. I was hoping that she might have come back or something but I'm guessing that's never gonna happen. I took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Oh god, I look like shit! My eyes are red and puffy from all the crying, I have tear stains on my cheeks, my hair is all over the place and all in all, I look awful. I bet Dani looks beautiful were she is right now. Dani. I choke back a sob trying to keep strong before taking a shower, brushing my teeth, getting dressing in something decent and going into the kitchen. Rachel and Kurt were already there silently eating pancakes.

"Hey Humm, I mean Kurt and Rachel." I quickly corrected myself remember the guilt from last night. Rachel and Kurt both smiled at me in a way like they feel sorry for me. I absolutely hate that.

"Good morning, Santana. Did you have a good sleep?" Rachel asked me before pouring me a cup of coffee. "If you still want to sleep or you don't want to see…you can skip work today." She asked in a hesitated voice. I felt myself getting even more upset but I quickly brushed it off with a smile and took a big gulp of my coffee.

"I need to pay rent so I need to work." I replied before standing up and walking to my room. This is gonna be a long day.

We've been at the diner for about 10 minutes and Dani's still not here. Maybe she doesn't want to see me? Or she's really sick? What if her dad came and took her? Oh no! I have to go find he…oh there she is. She just entered and I have to see, with puffy red eyes and a frown on her face she still looks so gorgeous. Her eyes caught mine and she looked away straight away. I'm guessing she's still angry with me.

_Dani's POV_

I absolutely hate my life right now. My own girlfriend is a bully and makes other people's lives a living hell. I just cannot believe it right now. And she's been staring at me for the past 2 hours! She looks so pretty. God how can such a beautiful person be kind to me but bully everyone else? Wait, why is Rachel walking over here? Quick! Make yourself look busy!

"Hello, Dani. How are you this fine day?" Seriously? That's all she's saying to me? I know Santana told her about our fight or she probably heard since I was screaming my head off at her.

"Um, I'm alright, thank you. Did you need anything?" I asked her slightly getting impatient. I really don't have time to think about Santana.

"Actually, yes. I came here to ask you a favour." She told me with a smile on her face.

"Ok, sure." What could she possibly want from me?

"I need you to forgive Santana." I was about to leave but she grabbed my arm stopping me. "Please, just hear me out. I've never seen her this depressed before. She really loves you. She isn't like how she was in high school. The only reason she bullied us was because she was afraid. She didn't even mean all those things. I always saw the guilt in her eyes whenever she said something hurtful. Her grandmother disowned her when she found out she's a lesbian but she didn't want to seem weak so she carried on." I slowly felt a little guilty for not giving Santana a chance to explain.

"That still doesn't give her reason to do it. So, she felt a little pain, it doesn't compare to all the pain that the people she bullied had." I argued back but Rachel wasn't giving up.

"Dani, she isn't that person anymore. People change. Actually, she didn't change; she was always this kind hearted person who cared for people. Before she was like a scared little child but now she's grown up and understands everything. Please give her another chance. At least talk to her." Rachel said before walking back to a depressed and tired Santana. I rushed after her and grabbed Santana pulling her in the kitchen.

"D-Dani? You're talking to me again? I'm so sor…" I cut her off with a kiss. I really love her and if she doesn't bully people anymore then to hell with it. She quickly kissed back but then pulled away. "Wait, does this mean you forgive me?" She asked in a hopeful voice. I grinned and pecked her lips before hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I should've given you a chance to explain. You've changed and care about people and as long you care about me I don't care about the past." She smiled widely before kissing me lightly but passionately.

"I love you, so much Dani."

"I love you too, Santana."

**Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this! Someone requested writing Santana and Dani's first date so that's going to be the next chapter! Please comment and review your ideas and requests!**

**Thank you.**


	13. First Date Part 1

**Hi! Well this Dantana's first official date in my eyes!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: First Date_

_Summary: Santana is really nervous about her first date with Dani._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Stop worrying and go pick up your girl already." Kurt says to Santana as she paces around the room making sure she didn't forget anything.

"This night has to be perfect and it won't be perfect if I forget something!" Santana screamed out feeling extremely nervous. She really likes Dani and doesn't want to mess anything up at all.

"Well, you must really like Dani if you're this nervous! I've never seen you nervous, it's so adorable!" Rachel cried out as she walks into the room. Santana growls and glares at Rachel shutting her up.

"Be quiet, Berry. I'm just gonna go with the flow." Santana said calming herself down before walking out of the loft mumbling to herself, "Just a casual first date, normal dinner and a movie. Nothing special. Calm down."

Dani on the other hand was feeling really excited about her first date with Santana. She was in apartment with her best friend, Ashley getting ready.

"So, tell me more about this sexy Latina of yours." Ashley said to Dani in a teasing voice. Dani turned a light red before answering with a love struck smile on her face.

"She's amazing. She's really sweet, cute and she gets so nervous around me. She has an amazing body that I just want to fu…" She was interrupted by her best friend covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

"NO! NOT LISTENING!" Dani giggled before sighing happily and sitting down on the couch looking through her phone. "Why do you always do this to me?" Ashley asked annoyed with her best friend.

"Do what?" Dani asked with fake innocence in her voice. The blue haired rocker chick rolled her eyes and plotted herself on the couch next to Dani. After a minute or two, the second the clock chimed 6pm there was a knock on the door.

"Damn, she's really on time." Ashley mumbled before standing up and moving to the door. "I wanna open the door and be the intimidating best friend. Santana was nervous on the other side of the door holding a sunflower. She remembers clearly when Dani told her that her favourite flower is sunflowers. When she opened the door she had a smile on her face expecting to see Dani but a blue haired girl with a nose piercing opened the door instead.

"Who are you?" Santana asked with a frown on her face. She just wanted to see her beautiful soon to be girlfriend. Ashley decided to mess with her and smirked at Santana.

"Dani's fiancé, who are you?" Santana's jaw dropped along with her heart.

"Um, sorry, must b-be the, um, w-wrong house. Sorry, I better get going." Santana stuttered struggling to hold back the tears until she gets back to the loft. Just when she was about to leave she heard a familiar voice stopping her.

"Santana? Hi, you're right on time." Dani smiled widely at her but frowned when she saw Santana's face expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go back to your fiancé." Santana told Dani with a cracked voice still fighting the tears. Dani looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Fiancé? What are you talking about?" Ashley burst out laughing and clutched her stomach as she fell to the floor. Now Santana was really confused. Why was Dani's apparent fiancé laughing on the floor?

"Blue haired girl said that she's your fiancé." Santana said with confusion in her voice. Dani groaned and kicked Ashley in the leg slightly.

"She's not my fiancé. That's Ashley, my best friend." Santana sighed out of relief and finally felt her heart relax. She gave Dani the flower as soon completely forgetting the girl on the floor staring at them.

"I, uh, got you a sunflower. I remember you telling me you like them so I just thought I could get you one but if you don't like it I can get you something else or…I should stop talking before I embarrass myself even more." Santana blurted out and started blushing when she saw Dani looking at her in an adorable way. "You look really pretty. Like super gorgeous." Santana says staring into Dani's eyes before letting her eyes move down her curvy body.

"So do you. Ashley, put this in a vase." Dani says giving Ashley the sunflower without moving her eyes away from Santana's eyes.

"You ready?" Santana asked before holding onto Dani's hand smiling.

"Yeah. Let's go." They both walked off heading out.

**Hi guys! Part 2 is coming out tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this! Please comment and review your requests! **

**Thank you!**


	14. First Date Part 2

**Hi! Well this is part 2 of Dantana's first date. Someone said that it would be easier if I did the one-shots in one part and not in 2 so I'm going to start doing that from now on. And someone else asked why I only upload one in a day. The thing is I live in the UK in London so the time is different. I like uploading right before I go to sleep so that when I come back from school the next day I can read through all the reviews and get to writing straight away. **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: First Date Part 2_

_Summary: Santana is really nervous about her first date with Dani._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Oh my god, I love Mexican food!" Dani cried out loud when she saw Santana talking her towards the small Mexican restaurant near the diner.

"Well you said you were born in Mexico so I thought you might like it here." Santana told Dani nervously. This was the first time she's this nervous around someone she likes. Dani grinned at her when they walked inside and sat in the booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Very thoughtful. So, what we having?" Dani asks looking through the menu. Santana took it off her and put it to the side.

"Tacos. Now tell me more about yourself." They spent the whole date getting to know each other and having a laugh. Santana learnt that Dani's favourite colours are red and black, she used to be bullied in high school, she has 2 sisters, she can play drums, guitar and piano and her role model is Kelly Clarkson.

"So, did you have fun?" Santana asked Dani outside her apartment door.

"Yeah, thank you for the Mexican food and walk around the park. I really enjoyed it." Dani said with a smile on her face. She really did have fun on this date. It was honestly one of the best dates in her life.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Dani grinned and leaned up giving Santana a light kiss. The sparks were flying through both their bodies. Dani pulled away slightly and looked up into Santana's eyes seeing lust, desire and love. She attached her lips to the Latina's more roughly than before and tangled her fingers in her hair. Santana's hands went down to Dani's curvy waist pulling her closer. Dani reached one hand behind her and opened the door without breaking the kiss. She moved backwards taking off her jacket as with Santana's help. They fell onto the couch, tongues fighting for dominance. Neither of them noticed Ashley sitting on the big chair right next to them with a 'what the fuck?' look on her face.

"Are you fucking serious?" She screamed out not expecting Santana to flash her the finger. She sat there jaw on the ground but before standing up and pulling Santana off Dani. "I am literally right here and you guys are gonna fuck?" Dani blushed while Santana groaned. She was really horny but didn't actually want their first time to be like this.

"No, when we make love it's going to romantic with no interruptions. It's going to be perfect." Santana said before realising what she just said. She turned a bright red and looked down suddenly feeling nervous again. Ashley laughed out loud before patting Dani on the back.

"One of the first girls that's actually gonna wait." She said before laughing again and sitting on the couch. Santana went back home that night feeling happy for once in her life. She's going to make sure that this relationship will be perfect.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! In the next one-shot we're gonna see Dani a bit nervous around Santana for a change! Please comment and review your requests! **

**Thank you.**


	15. Nervous

**Hi! Well someone requested that Santana could make Dani really nervous when they meet so here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Nervous_

_Summary: Santana makes Dani very nervous._

_Rated: T_

_Normal POV_

"Look, I already told you that I'm taken." Dani pleaded the customer to leave her alone. It was really hard to get girls to stop hitting on her.

"Yeah, taken by me. Come on, she doesn't have to know." Dani rolled her eyes and just ignored her. Santana was listening and decided to do something about it. "I don't see your girlfriend around here." Santana walked behind Dani and wrapped her arms around her.

"Her girlfriend's right here. Now I suggest you walk away before I make you regret coming near her." Santana said in her threatening Lima Heights voice.

"Whatever. When she fucks up, give me a call." The girl winked at Dani and gave her a piece of paper before walking out. Santana grabbed the paper and threw it away.

**"**Hi there, beautiful." Santana said to the new worker at the diner as she sat down in front of her. The blonde blushed and looked down filling the salt shakers.

"Um, h-hello. You didn't have to do that, Santana." Dani said nervously. Santana smirked at her nervousness.

"I wanted to. I understand why she would want to go out with you, you're smoking." Santana said before winked at her. Dani blushed and looked down stuttering.

"Um, I-I'm g-gonna go fill the k-ketchup bottles." Dani stuttered out nervously before rushing to the ketchup bottles. This girl is gonna be the end of her.

**That's it! Sorry if it's too short. I just wanted to show Dani nervous. The next one-shot, Dani is going to go to Lima with Santana and meet the Glee club and Brittany. Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you.**


	16. Meet the Club

**Hi! A lot of you requested Dani meeting Brittany and getting jealous and getting possessive. Someone else suggested Dani meeting Glee Club. So I decided to put them together and make aggressive sexy times. Someone also suggested ****Dani GP**** so I decided to put it in here too. If you don't like GP then I suggest you skip this one-shot.**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Meet the Club_

_Summary: Dani goes with Santana, Kurt and Rachel to visit Lima for a reunion. She meets the Glee club and gets jealous of Brittany._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Are you sure I can come? I mean, it's supposed to be a reunion of old friends, I don't want to intrude." Dani asked Santana as they got out the car.

"I want all my friends to meet you. They should meet the girl I feel head over heels for." Santana said to Dani staring into her eyes with her arms around her waist. Dani smiled and put her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you." Dani whispered to Santana and lightly kissed her.

"I love you too." Santana whispered back before pulling away and walking into her old high school grabbing onto Dani's hand.

"Everyone's gonna adore you." Kurt told Dani appeared by her side with Rachel.

"Kurt's right, you have nothing to worry about." Rachel said giving Dani a quick side hug.

"Thanks guys." Dani said before they came to a stop in front of the choir room.

"This is it. You ready?" Santana asked Dani looked at her and kissing her cheek. Dani took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Santana opened the door and they all walked in. Mercedes and Tina were sitting at the piano gossiping, Brittany was sitting at the front with Quinn right next to her, Mike and Puck were sitting in the middle showing off their dance moves and Artie, Sam and Blaine were talking at the back. Suddenly everything stopped and all eyes were on Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Dani. After a few seconds Mercedes squealed and ran up to Kurt and Rachel hugging them tight, Brittany and Quinn came to Santana hugging her, Blaine went to Kurt, Sam and Artie sat there smiling, Mike went to Rachel first and Puck saw Dani and put on his boy charm.

"So, you wanna ride the Puckasaurus?" Puck said to Dani flexing her biceps. Dani looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're smoking, babe." He said to her winking. Santana suddenly appeared in front of him blocking hiss view of Dani. "Hey there, Satan." He smirked at her, knowing that she was jealous.

"If you hit on my girl one more time I will go all Lima Heights on your ass, understood?" Everyone stopped to look at how Santana was possessive and protective of Dani.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Just having a little fun." Puck put his arms up in surrender.

"You can have as much fun as you want, but not with what's mine, ok?" Santana said feeling protective. Dani grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her back into her arms. She laid soft kisses on her neck calming her down. Santana shut her eyes and leaning back into her girlfriend. She sighed and the rage slowly came out of her system. "I love you baby." Santana said turning around and burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I love you too." Dani said smiled and stroking her back. They heard a squeal and chuckle from behind them.

"You guys are too cute." Tina said in a high pitched voice.

"Can't believe you got Satan whipped." Santana got out of Dani's arms and smacked Puck's head.

"Shut up, Puckerman. I will never be whipped." Dani smirked and decided to test that theory.

"Sanny, I left my phone in the car. Can you get it for me?" Dani said in a cute voice that she knew Santana can't resist. Santana grinned and started walking out the door.

"Be right back." She walked out but came in a few seconds later. "You didn't actually forget your phone, did you?" She said in an annoyed voice. Everyone laughed as she groaned and hugged Dani tight hiding in her neck.

The rest of the day was fun. They went to BreadstiX and had a got to catch up with each other. They got to know Dani and Dani heard embarrassing stories about Santana which she thought are adorable. Now they were at Rachel's old house having a party. Half of them were drunk including Santana. It was like a repeat of the Rachel's fail party when they were in high school. What made it even more similar was when Rachel stood up with a bottle in her hand.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" She screamed out receiving a loud roar of cheers in return. They all sat in a wonky circle with the bottle in the middle. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Blaine and Rachel were all drunk and the rest were a little tipsy. Dani decided to stay sober so she can drive the rest home. Tina spins it first and it landed on Mike. This was really awkward since they used to date but they had to do it or they both take a shot.

"My turn!" Screamed out Rachel. She was really, really drunk. The bottle landed on the one and only, Dani.

"OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING YOUR LIPS ON MY GIRLFRIEND'S LIPS!" Santana screamed out jumping in front of Dani making sure Rachel can't get anywhere near her. Rachel giggled along with Dani at Santana's reaction.

"Baby, calm down. It's just a game." Dani whispered into Santana's ear instantly calming her down. Santana huffed and sat back down next to Dani.

"Fine, but it's just a small kiss. Take it too far and I will kill you." Santana grumbled out. Rachel moved slowly towards Dani and sat down on her lap. She leaned down and connected her lips to Dani's. Dani kissed back wrapping her arms around her waist. She wanted to push her limit and see how Santana reacts. Dani sticks her tongue in Rachel's mouth, not surprised by the moan that came out of the brunette's mouth. Suddenly Rachel was pulled off of her and Santana jumped on Dani sticking her tongue in her mouth. Dani moaned and gripped onto Santana's firm ass. She then pulled away and sat back down properly. Santana looked at Rachel and glared at her.

"That's the first and last time you will ever touch my girlfriend." Santana threatened before spinning the bottle herself. It landed on the last person she wanted it to land on, Brittany. My eyes widened as I shook my head furiously. "No. No, no, no, no. I am not gonna kiss my ex-girlfriend." Brittany frowned along with Dani. She didn't want to see her current girlfriend kiss her ex-girlfriend right in front of her.

"But San, I miss our sweet lady kisses." Brittany pleaded with a pout on her lips. Dani rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Santana's sides.

"Well, you can both take another shot." Dani said looking directly at Brittany, feeling jealous and possessive all of a sudden. Brittany raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to take a shot." Brittany said in a bitchy voice.

"Well, I don't want your dirty lips on my girlfriend!" Dani said in an even bitchier tone. Santana was surprised and extremely aroused by her girlfriend's sudden possessive side. Brittany ignored Dani and launched herself on Santana attacking her lips. Santana's eyes widened at the sudden move. She was about to push Brittany away but Brittany was already pulled away by Dani.

"What the fuck?" Brittany says after she fell to the ground. Before Santana could respond to what just happened, she was being dragged up the stairs but no one other than her girlfriend. She then recognised the room they were in as Rachel's old room.

"Babe, what are y-mmm." Santana stopped mid-sentence when she felt Dani's lips on hers. She instantly kissed back, wrapping her arms around Dani's waist as she was pushed onto the bed. Dani landed on top of her with a smirk on her face. She slowly started grinding her hips, feeling herself getting harder and harder by the second. Santana's moans got louder each time she felt Dani's hardened cock against her. Dani took off Santana's shirt and bra. Her mouth went straight to Santana's breasts biting and sucking aggressively. Santana let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. It was really rare having aggressive sex with Dani because Dani was never the jealous type. "Baby, I-I want, oh fuck!" Dani bit down hard on her neck leaving a mark.

"What do you want, baby. You want my cock inside your tight pussy? You want me to fuck you like the slut you are?" Dani's hand cupped Santana's hot, wet pussy through her jeans hard. Santana moaned loudly and immediately started grinding against Dani's hand.

"Y-Yes. I'm a slut, I'm your slut! I want your fat cock!" Santana panted out. Dani removed the rest of their clothes and moved her head down facing Santana's wet pussy. She groaned at the site and bit down on her clit, hard. "Oh fuck, Dani!"

"You're so fucking wet. Who made you this wet?" Dani questioned as she licked furiously on her clit. Santana's hands dug into the sheets as she arched her back.

"Fuck. You! You're fucking cock made me this wet! Don't stop!" Santana screamed out. Dani smirked and moved up sliding her cock into Santana's hot, wet, tight pussy. They both let out a loud moan of relief.

"So. Fucking. Tight." Dani said with each hard thrust. Her thrusts got harder and faster with each sexy, loud moan she heard from Santana.

"Dani, please, I'm so close." Santana moaned out wrapped her legs around her girlfriend making her go impossibly deeper. "Oh Dani." Santana moaned out as Dani started pounding into her at a rapid pace.

"Oh, fuck. Santana, I love your tight pussy." Dani groaned out as Santana tightened around her cock.

"Oh, oh, fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum! FUCK!" Santana screamed out and came all over Dani's cock. Dani felt herself close and suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing a condom. She quickly pulled out and rubbed herself hard and fast cumming all over Santana's chest.

"Fuck, oh fuck." She moaned out before lying down next to Santana wrapping her arms around her waist. Santana turned around in her arms and looked up in her eyes.

"I love you, so much Dani." Santana whispered after she gave Dani a light but loving kiss. Dani smiled and pecked her lips before hugging her close to her body.

"I love you too Santana, so much."

**That's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it! The next one-shot also has sexy times in it so I hope you're ready! Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you.**


	17. How Long Can You Last?

**Hi! Well, the majority of you didn't like GP but you really can't blame me. I just write what a person requests me to write. I told you guys to skip it if you don't like it so please don't hate, but thanks for being honest. Anyway, there is no GP in this one but there is a lot of sexy times!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: How Long Can You Last?_

_Summary: Dani and Santana play a game of 'how long can you last' with Kurt and Rachel in the house. Which one can stay quiet?_

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Mmm, Santana, no. Kurt and Rachel are literally right outside the door." Dani moaned out trying to move her girlfriend from her neck. Santana just ignored her and continued nipping and sucking down Dani's neck to her collarbone.

"Yeah, well, we can try to be quiet." Santana suddenly stopped and looked up at Dani with a smirk on her face. "If you scream I win, if I scream, you win." Santana said before leaning down and kissing Dani softly.

"Mmm, well what does the winner get?" Dani panted out as Santana's kisses got closer to her sensitive area behind her ear.

"The loser makes the winner a really good breakfast for a week." Santana said between her sucks and kisses. Dani sighed and flipped them over.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to make me breakfast for a week." Dani said in a teasing tone. Santana was a screamer and Dani was really, _really _good at sex so Santana was a little worried about losing but she hid it well with a smirk.

"Oh, I am so gonna win." Santana said before attaching her lips onto Dani's and sticking her hand down her jeans. Dani let out a gasp and Santana look advantage by sticking her tongue in her mouth. She was kinda surprised that all she got a shaky breath. Normally she would get a really loud moan. This girl can really keep quiet. "How are you this quiet? You're normally so loud." Santana said as she sucked on Dani's neck viciously?

"This isn't the first time I've had sex with people in the house before. With a lot of practise it becomes e-easy. Oh god." Near the end of the sentence Santana discovered a new area right in between Dani's breasts. She smirked and bit on it. "Fuck." Dani breathed out.

"This is like the 5th spot I've found." Santana smirked against the area and licked it lightly before trailing kisses down Dani's body removing all of the blonde's clothes and her own. Dani moaned lightly as Santana licked a line up from her hole to her clit. She pulled Santana up into a hot kiss before flipping them over. "No fair! It was my turn." Santana says but got shushed by Dani.

"I'm gonna make you scream so loud." Dani whispered into Santana's ear as she bit on it lightly and licked her earlobe. Santana let out a breathy moan and dug her nails into Dani's back softly. Dani kisses her way down Santana's body making sure never to leave an area unmissed. Santana was letting out soft, unbelievably quiet moans. Once Dani got to her clit she flicked it a few times with her tongue. She was having a lot of fun watching and feel Santana writhe underneath her. Santana on the other hand, was in pain, pleasure and agony. She was a screamer so it was literally giving her pain having to stay quiet. She gripped the sheets and bit her lip preventing her from screaming. Her hips bucked unconsciously looking for more. Dani smirked and circled Santana's entrance with her tongue. Santana took a deep, shaky breath before biting her lip again and gripping Dani's hair instead of the sheets. Dani smirked again and snuck her tongue in Santana in a slow but pleasurable way. Santana couldn't help the small but kinda loud moan the escaped her mouth. She quickly got tissue from the tissue box next to her and stuck it in her mouth stopping her from screaming. Dani chuckled and starts thrusting her tongue in Santana at a rapid speed while humming against her pussy, knowing that this was one of her weaknesses. Surprisingly Santana let out a muffled moan when Dani expected her to scream. Santana took out the tissue and panted bucking her hips.

"Fuck, Dani, fucking hell, you're so good at this. I'm so close." After a few seconds Dani stopped and kissed her way up Santana's body. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana says with a confused look on her face. Dani giggled and smirked slightly as she pecked Dani's lips.

"If you want to cum, you have to earn it." Dani states before lying down on the bed next to Santana. Santana groaned in frustration before she was suddenly on top of Dani with two fingers thrusting in and out. Dani let out a gasp and small moan thrusting her own hips upwards to meet Santana's thrusts. "Oh my god, Santana." Dani moaned before wrapping her legs around Santana's waist. Santana smirked, knowing that she was going to win. Dani smirked back knowing that Santana was going to lose.

"Come on, baby. Scream for me. I wanna here you scream my name." Santana whispered into Dani's ear. Dani let out a low moan and her walls clenched around Santana's fingers. Santana added a third finger and Dani let out a loud moan into the pillow which was muffled so it made it sound quiet. Dani came all over Santana's fingers with barely a sound. "That's it? No scream? Where the hell is the scream?" Santana said in a panicky voice. Dani smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You scared that you might scream your lungs out when I'm fucking you with all I got?" Dani said Santana blushed and groaned. Dani flipped them over and went down sticking a finger and her tongue into Santana.

"Oh fuck!" Santana moaned out gripping Dani's head once again. "You're so fucking good at this." Dani smirked and thrust harder adding another finger. She knew Santana was close and she had a plan to make her scream when she was right on the edge. Santana breathing was getting faster and faster each time Dani thrust in deeper. When a Dani added a third finger she knew that it was time. "Fuck, fuck, fucking hell, yes, yes, oh god." Santana moaned out. Dani thrust in really hard and fast hitting Santana's g-spot and she bit on her clit. The pleasure combined as too much for Santana to hold back. "DANI! FUCK! OH GOD!" She screamed out completely forgetting about their deal. Dani's smirk grew as she licked Santana clean and she heard the gasp and groan of realisation from Santana. There was loud banging on the door and they heard the two high-pitched, annoyed voices of Rachel and Kurt.

"Shut the fuck up!" They screamed out before stomping away. Dani lay on the bed next to Santana and sighed happily before turning to look at her.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

**That's the end of that! Thank you to the person who requested this, it was really fun to write and a brilliant idea! Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you. **


	18. Earn It

**Hi! Well, a lot of you requested last chapter! I just wanna remind you that it's like first come, first serve. I still have a lot of other requests to get to before doing your ones from the last chapter. So far, I have 18 more requests to write including the ones from the last chapter so if you're one of the last comments then you'll have a long wait but it'll probably be worth it! **

**Anyway, this next chapter is probably one of my favourite sexy times one that I've written. I hope you enjoy it, you probably will!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Earn the Ticket_

_Summary: Santana is speeding and gets pulled over by a hot, blonde cop. She begs the cop to let her go but she has to earn it._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

Santana Lopez is probably the most irresponsible person ever. She speeding and she knew it. She thought since the streets are empty and she's in the middle of nowhere that there won't be a cop there, but she was so wrong.

"Oh shit." She mumbled once she heard and saw the sirens behind her. She thought about not stopping and just driving faster but she knew that if she'd get caught it would be worse than now. She sighed and slowed the car down pulling over. After a few seconds and hot, sexy blonde appeared at her window. "Whoa." She mumbled taking in the blonde's sexy, curvy body and beautiful face and tattoos. Once she came back to her senses the started forcing tears down her cheeks.

"Don't try fake crying, honey. Not gonna work on me." The sexy blonde had a raspy and sexy voice that turned on the brunette even more.

"Look officer…." Santana said trailing off.

"Dani." The blonde answered while starting to take out a pen to write Santana a ticket. The blonde didn't look intimidated by the brunette but she was absolutely stunned by her beauty. She just wanted to ravish the brunette whose name was Santana by the looks of her driving licence.

"Please don't give me a ticket. I promise I won't speed again. Just please don't give me a ticket." Santana pleaded really not needing a ticket right now. A very inappropriate and new idea came to the blonde's head.

"You really don't want a ticket?" The blonde asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I really, really don't want a ticket." The brunette said. Dani moved closer to Santana's face and looking down at her lips and eyes.

"Well, you got to earn it." Dani whispered in her sex voice and the brunette couldn't stop herself from crashing her lips to the blonde's. They both moaned at the connection and spark they felt. Santana pulled away and opened the door before closing it and pushing Dani against her car and shoving her tongue into the cop's mouth. Dani moaned slightly and gripped Santana's ass kneading it. Santana dropped to her knees and pulled down Dani's pants and panties. She smirked at the sight of Dani's clean shaved and dripping wet pussy. Dani moaned telling Santana to hurry up.

"I'm gonna rock you're world." Santana whispered against Dani's beautiful pussy before dipping her head and licking her entrance. Dani let out a loud moan at the touch of Santana's tongue. She just met the girl a few minutes ago and the spark and connection between them was so amazing and refreshing. Dani let out a gasp and shaky moan as Santana slowly slipped in a finger matching the pace of her tongue with was now thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh my god, right there." Dani moans out getting close already. Santana could do so many wonderful things with her tongue. Santana pushed in a second finger and took her tongue out to flick the blonde's clit. Santana thought officer Dani tasted amazing. She knew Dani was close since she gripped onto Santana's hair tighter and started moving her hips. "I'm so fucking close. Oh please." Santana smirked and pushed a third finger in and changed her angle making her hit Dani's g-spot repeatedly. Dani's mouth turned to an 'o' as she pulled Santana impossibly close and came harder than she has ever come before.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Santana said licked her clean before standing up and kissing Dani. She pulled away and smirked while Dani pulled back on her panties and pants. Dani took out her pen and the empty ticket she was going to give Santana. She wrote something on it and gave it to the Latina winking at her and walking away. Santana stood there jaw on the floor. Why would Dani give her a ticket after that? It was not until a minute ago that she looked down and realised that she just got a hot blonde cop's number.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. A few of you have asked for clubbing so that's the next one-shot! Please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you.**


	19. Clubbing and Jealousy

**Well a few of you asked for clubbing so here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Clubbing and Jealousy_

_Summary: The gang decide to finally go to the club outside the loft. Santana dances with another girl and Dani gets jealous. They go back home and get freaky._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"We should go to that club across the street. None of us have work tomorrow so we can get drunk and not have to worry about getting fired." Santana said while flipping through the channels on the TV. All of them were bored as hell and haven't gone clubbing so the second Santana suggested that they go clubbing, everyone rushed to their rooms to get dressed. In a matter of minutes all of them were in the living room waiting for Dani to finish getting dressed. "Hurry the fuck up, Dani!" Santana screaming out, getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Santana be nicer to your girlfriend. Dani I will come in there and drag you're hot ass out if you don't hurry up!" Rachel said while Kurt and Santana giggled at her.

"Alright, alright! I'm done!" Dani said as she left the room wearing a tight black dress which showed off her ass, breasts and curves, all of which are Santana's favourite parts of her body. Santana stood there jaw dropped to the ground as she stared at her girlfriend's hot body.

"Fucking hot." She whispered licking her lips and moving in to kiss her girlfriend. Dani giggled and pecked her lips before grabbing her hand and walking out, heading towards the club.

"I'm gonna go get drinks!" Shouted Dani over the loud music. They all nod and head to the dance floor as Dani gets the drinks. Rachel grabs Santana's hand and they start dancing together. After a minute Kurt appears and steals Rachel away.

"Dude! I was dancing!" Screamed Santana. She was really enjoying herself. She groaned and looked around looking for Dani. Suddenly a red haired girl grabbed her hand.

"Hi there. You look lonely. Wanna dance?" She asked in a husky sexy voice that didn't affect Santana at all.

"Actually, I have a…" She stopped herself when she saw Dani with jealousy in her eyes. She's never seen Dani jealous so she decided to push her luck and a smirk appeared on her face. "Sure." She replied before grabbing the girl's waist, pulling herself closer. After a few minutes Dani was fuming with jealousy seeing her girlfriend grinding her ass into another girl. She took a deep breath before walking up to the pair and grabbing Santana's arm pulling her out of the club. "What the fuck?" Santana said as she was pulled into the loft. She was then pushing against the door and familiar, plump lips were on hers. "Mmm." She grabbed onto Dani's waist pulling her closer. She's never seen this violent, aggressive side of Dani before and honestly, it turned her on.

"What the hell were you thinking? Dancing with some slut while I was right there? You're mine and no one else's!" Dani panted out as she bit and sucked hard down Santana's neck leaving marks. She really enjoyed feeling Santana squirming in her arms.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Santana whimpers feeling weak and powerless to this side of her sexy girlfriend. "I'll never ever do it again. Fuck!" Dani ripped off Santana's dress and sees that she has no bra. The blonde smirked before biting her nipple roughly. Santana let out a loud moan of both pain and pleasure. They someone made it to the bedroom leaving them naked on the bed. Dani was the dominant one pinching and twisting Santana's nipples. "Fucking hell. Baby just fuck me already." Santana moaned out getting impatient. Dani smirked and moved a hand down Santana's body stopping right on top of her pussy.

"Now you suddenly want me again? Why don't you go fuck that red headed slut?" Dani says feeling a little upset about the whole thing. Santana knew her girlfriend well enough to know that. She sat up and looked at Dani with concern in her eyes.

"Baby, that's not what I want. I just wanted to see you jealous. Dani, I love you and only you, you're mine and I'm yours, ok?" Santana says with love in her voice. Dani smiles but then smirks while pushing Santana back on the bed and moving down her body. She got to her bundle of nerves and flicked her tongue on it.

"Who owns this pussy?" Dani asks Santana in her husky, forceful, sexy voice. The brunette let out a moan and dug her hands into Dani's hair.

"You. You own my fucking pussy!" Santana screams out feeling desperate. The pleasure and spark she feels just by a touch from the blonde is so overwhelming. She's never felt like this with anyone before, not even Brittany who was her first love.

"That's right, it's my pussy and no one can have it." Dani grunts out dipping her head and biting Santana's clit earning a shudder and groan. She sticks in 3 fingers without any warning causing the brunette to gasp and moan out loud in pleasure and surprise.

"Oh Dani, fuck me!" Santana screams out bucking her hips in sync with Dani's thrusts. Dani's feelings for this girl were so powerful and amazing. She has never ever been as jealous as she was when Santana was dancing with another girl. She honestly felt really upset about it but decided that maybe anger would work better. She added a forth finger and moaned at the sight of Santana almost taking her whole fist. "Oh my fucking god, you fill me up so good! That feels amazing!" Santana moaned out bucking her hips even harder and faster. Dani let out a loud moan once she felt Santana's tight walls around her full fist which was now all in Santana.

"Baby you're so tight." Dani moaned out feeling close to cumming just by looking at Santana's wet pussy take her whole fist. Santana tightened even more around Dani and felt herself really close.

"Baby, I'm almost there. Please, I'm so close!" Santana just needed that one extra thing to set her off and that was looking down and seeing Dani's face covered in Santana's wetness and the blonde's fingers in her own pussy. Santana let out a loud moan which came out as a scream as she came all over her girlfriend's fist. "Oh fuck, yes Dani, D, Dan, Danielle, D-Babe." Santana panted out as Dani licked all of Santana's juices off her fist moaning at the taste. After a few minutes of catching their breath, they were cuddled up under the covers with Dani's head on Santana's chest. She looked up at Santana with doubt in her eyes.

"Sanny, do you really love me?" Dani asked Santana feeling really vulnerable.

"Of course I do, baby. I love you more than anything. You're my heart, soul, world, Dani you're my everything. You're my Dani." Dani smiled and kissed Santana on the lips lightly.

"I love you." The blonde whispered before pecking her girlfriend's lips once more and drifting to sleep.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I really sorry if there are a lot of mistakes or if it's too short. I'm kinda in a rush, I have a lot of work to do at school tomorrow and I can't afford to be late so I have to sleep early. **

**Please comment and review your requests! **

**Thank you.**


	20. Visitors Part 2

**Hey guys! Well the next one-shot in the list is Brittany and Quinn visiting Santana making Dani nervous with a lot of sexy times. A few people recently asked for Brittany and some jealous Dani so I decided it'd be easier if I just mix them up together. **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Visitors_

_Summary: Brittany and Quinn decide it's time to visit Santana. They meet Dani and both Dani and Brittany aren't very pleased. _

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"B-Baby please! S-Stop i-it!" Dani managed to scream out in between her loud laughs. Santana chuckled and continues tickling Dani right where she knows Dani is ticklish.

"No! Never!" Santana screamed out tickling Dani's sides even more. Dani let out a series of loud laughs trying to push Santana off. The first thing that came to mind was a little pleasure so she slid her hand up and cupped Santana's left breast which froze her actions. Dani smirked and squeezed it lightly causing Santana to moan loudly. The brunette leaned down and attached her lips to her girlfriend's. They both smiled in the kiss as their tongue's naturally danced together.

"What did I say about sex on the couch?!" They heard Rachel screech at them from the door. Santana groaned in the kiss and held Dani's head in place, refusing to stop the kiss. She flashed Rachel and finger and moved her hands to Dani's ass squeezing her ass, knowing that it turns her on so much. Dani let out a moan and pulled away leaning her forehead on the brunette's.

"I love you." Santana whispered to Dani looking her in the eyes lovingly.

"Well, this is new." Santana heard a much too familiar voice from behind her and jumped off Dani staring the pure blonde in the eye. "Hi S."

"Q?" She looked at Quinn then looked behind her finding one of the people she missed the most from high school. "B?" After a few seconds they all squealed and hugged each other finally being reunited as the Unholy Trinity.

"I missed you so much, San!" Brittany shouts out as they finally calm down.

"I missed you too Britt." The brunette suddenly remembered that she had a girlfriend and turns around seeing a very uncomfortable looking Dani sitting on the couch. She walks over and grabs her hand pulling her up. "Britt, Q, this is my girlfriend, Dani. Dani this is Brittany and Quinn." They stare at each other for a few seconds before Brittany smiled and hugged Dani. Dani was shocked at first but then hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you, Dani." Quinn says sizing her up before smiling.

"You too." The day has been one of the most awkward days ever for Santana. Being in the same house with her ex-girlfriend, her current girlfriend and a one time, well, kinda two times stand was extremely uncomfortable for her and she's knows that Dani is uncomfortable too. She groaned and got up to get a drink leaving Dani with the other two blondes. Dani sensed something was wrong so she stood up and went after Santana. "Baby what's wrong?" Dani asked her girlfriend after she hugged her around the waist from the back. Santana sighed and turned around facing her girlfriend.

"I just feel really, um, what's the word?"

"Uncomfortable? Awkward?" Santana nodded and pecked Dani on the lips. "Me too. I don't like the way they keep touching you. Especially Brittany." Dani reveals causing Santana to raise her eyebrow and her signature smirk appeared on her face.

"A-Are you jealous?" Santana says with curiosity in her voice. Dani blushed a light red and looked down.

"No, I just don't like it when someone else touches you." Dani says trying to convince Santana that she wasn't jealous, which is a total lie. She absolutely hated it when other girls touch Santana. The feelings she has for this girl are so strong that she never wants to lose her.

"Why? Does it make you feel protective, possessive maybe territorial?" Santana teased her girlfriend waiting for her to crack. However, she didn't expect her girlfriend to be wrapped around her waist in mere seconds kissing and biting her lips.

"Very, _very _possessive." Dani husks out. "Room." Santana nodded quickly and attached their lips moving to their bedroom.

"Ouch." Dani rolls her eyes and moves her bites to Santana's neck.

"You need to stop bumping into stuff." Dani says loving to listen to Santana's moans. Santana failed to remember that Quinn and Brittany just saw them making out and disappear into Santana's room but Dani knew exactly what was happening and she wanted to make her territory.

"Dani, oh god." Santana moaned out as Dani ripped off all their clothes and started sucking on her nipples. Dani bit on them both hard causing Santana to groan and buck her hips getting desperate. A proud smirk appeared on her face as she moved down leaving bites and kisses. She finally got to her destination and kissed Santana's pussy lightly before sticking her tongue right in there. "Oh fuck, Dani!" Santana shouted gripping onto Dani's hair and arching her back. She felt shots of electricity and pleasure rush through her body. She's never felt like this before. Sex with Dani is probably the best sex she's ever had. It might have something to do with the fact that she's deeply in love with the girl right now.

"That's right. Scream my fucking name, baby." Dani pants into Santana's wet pussy pushing 3 fingers in her girlfriend. "Fuckety fuck! Oh fucking hell, baby! Right there! I fucking love you!" Santana screams out bucking her hips hard as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Dani groaned at the tightness of her girlfriend's pussy and started nibbling on her clit. This drove Santana over the edge. She let out a loud scream that the whole world probably heard. She felt waves of pleasure hit her as she came over and over again, her girlfriend never stopping her fingers but slowing down a bit. "Baby." Santana moaned out as Dani's fingers slowly left her now empty pussy.

"I love you." Dani whispered and moved up pecking her girlfriend's lips.

"Me too. Wait, what about you?" Santana asks suddenly aware that she wasn't the only one who had a pussy. "Let me help you with that." Santana flipped them over and positioned their legs locking pussies. Dani let out a moan at the feeling of her still wet girlfriend on her pussy. Santana could feel Dani dripping on her as she moved her lips slowly gradually speeding up.

"Fuck." Dani breathed out as she bucked her hips as she scissored her girlfriend. She was so close already. The things and amount of pleasure she felt from just a touch of the Latina was amazing. She couldn't control herself and let out a loud moan as she came a few minutes later all over the Latina's pussy. "Thank you." Dani whispered once they were cuddled up under the covers.

"No, thank _you. _That was amazing." Santana says with a smirk on her face. Dani giggled and shook her head staring lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Thank you for loving me." Santana smiled and kissed her lightly before smirking again.

"Wouldn't have you any other way."

**The end! I am really really really sorry that it's short! I had to rush it. Tomorrows my last day of school before we have a holiday so I want to get a few things to give to my friends! **

**Please comment and review your ideas and requests!**

**Thank you.**


	21. Porno

**Hi! I have a feeling most of you will love this one-shot! **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Porno _

_Summary: Dani search's 'Santana Lopez' in a search engine is quite surprised by the results._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Baby, what are you doing?" Santana asked her girlfriend who was on the laptop in her room.

"Searching you." Dani said slightly distracted looking through the results. "Wow! Santana Lopez Sex Tape, Lesbian. What the hell?" Santana's eyes bulged out of her head hearing her girlfriend say those things. She never wanted Dani to find out about her sex tape. Suddenly the familiar moans and screams were in both her and Dani's ears.

"Dani, I can explain. I was young and stupid. Please stop the video." Santana said running over trying to turn it off. Dani brushed her off, eyes glued to the screen. She had no idea Santana was so flexible. She might have felt a little jealous that Brittany was the one with Santana in the video but she felt so turned on imagining herself making Santana scream out of pleasure and posting it online. But she obviously wasn't going to do that. She was one day going to be a famous musician and she didn't want to become famous from a stupid sex tape. But it wouldn't kill to have one.

"Be quiet, I can't hear." Dani said pushing her girlfriend away. Santana was quite surprised that Dani as so intrigued by the video. She thought Dani would freak out and leave her but she sat there completely flushed with arousal. "Why didn't you tell me that you're so flexile?" Dani asked her girlfriend who was completely shocked about the whole situation.

"Uh, I guess I didn't think it was that important. I used to be a cheerleader so, yeah." Santana said nervously. Dani smirked and stood up pushing Santana on the bed. Santana watched her girlfriend's eyes go from innocent to hungry and clouded with arousal. Dani climbed over Santana and grabbed her ass kissing her with love and lust. Santana immediately moaned at the contact and grabbed her girlfriend's golden locks. It was unbelievable the way the pair fit so much. Dani is the perfect girl for Santana. After all the heartbreak Santana needed a girl who's sweet and cares but is still a badass. Dani is exactly that. She's kind and caring but at the same time, not boring. She keeps Santana on her toes and that's why Santana fell hard for her.

"Mmm, I wanna test how flexible you really are." Dani panted through sloppy, wet kisses down Santana's neck. Santana moaned lightly as her hands roamed the blonde's body landing on her full, firm ass. She squeezed her ass cheeks before slapping it lightly. "Oh baby, spank me." Dani moaned out in a seducing voice that could easily make Santana cum so hard. Santana smacked her ass again earning an eager moan. Dani took off Santana's shirt fast and unclasped her bra attaching her lips to Santana's nipple.

"Fuck." Santana moaned out as Dani bit down and sucked her breasts. "Baby, I need you." Santana pleaded getting impatient. Dani giggles and bit down hard on her nipple before kissing her way down her girlfriend's toned stomach. She made sure to trace her hot abs with her tongue before taking off the brunette's jeans and panties. "Baby please fuck me already." Santana said desperately when Dani blew cold air on her hot and dripping wet pussy.

"Patience, baby." Dani told her girlfriend and smirked at her. "Spread your legs as far as you can for me." Dani ordered Santana. Santana spread her legs so far that she was practically doing the splits. It was even further than that! Dani moaned at the sight of her girlfriend's stretched open pussy. She dipped her head and licked a line from her entrance to her throbbing clit.

"Oh yes." Santana moaned out arching her back. Her hands dig into the sheets once she felt the blonde's tongue inside her. "Yes, Dani, just like that." Santana never understood how Dani can make her feel like this. She's never felt this good with anyone before, not Puck, not Quinn, not even Brittany. Dani knew exactly where her most pleasurable areas are and she just hit one. "Oh my god! Right there." Santana moaned out loud wrapping her legs around Dani's head. Dani smirking into the brunette's pussy and entered two fingers in her without any warning. "Oh fucking hell! Dani!" Dani smiled and moved up kissing Santana letting her taste her own juices.

"Do you love me?" Dani asked her girlfriend adding a third finger. She fell so hard and so quick for Santana that she was actually afraid of her feelings. She knows that she loves her but she is so insecure about herself. She had so many heartbreaks that she doesn't think anyone could love her.

"Mmm, baby. Dani, of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't? You're beautiful inside and out." Santana said lovingly to her girlfriend. Dani smiled before thrusting her fingers in and out of the Latina. She scissored her fingers knowing what spots to hit which sent Santana over the edge. "U-UH! D-Dani! Yes! I'm cumming!" She came all over the blonde's fingers as she tried to catch her breath. Dani made her way to lie down next to Santana and crawled under the covers with her.

"So. Any more sex tapes?"

**That's the end of that! I hope you enjoyed this! The next one is a Demi and Naya one-shot! If you want anything particular to happen in the one-shot please comment and review your requests!**

**Thank you.**


	22. Welcome to Glee

**Hi! Well this episode is Naya and Demi first meeting each other. They are both single in this and Naya is a lesbian.**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Welcome to Glee_

_Summary: Demi meets everyone on set. When Naya meets Demi, her mind goes blank._

_Rated: T_

_Normal POV_

"Nice to meet you all. I'm really honoured to be a part of Glee now. I've been a fan of the show ever since the beginning." Demi said happily. She was really glad to meet everyone in the show. She looked around after greeting everyone looking for someone in particular. Her love interest on the show was nowhere to be seen. Demi was really eager to see Naya. Santana has been her favourite character on the show and she's always kinda had a girl crush on her. I know what you're thinking, Demi likes girls? Since when? I thought she was straight! Truth is, Demi is bisexual but didn't want to get hate for it. With her past filling with bullying she doesn't think she can handle any more so she keeps it to herself.

"You looking for Naya?" Asked Lea when she saw that Demi was slightly distracted.

"Yeah. I've always been a fan of her acting." Demi said still looking around for Naya. Demi was really eager to meet Naya. But Naya was extremely nervous. Ever since she started listening to Demi's music she started developing a crush on Demi. She loved her raspy, sexy voice which was always filled with emotion and she thought Demi was absolutely beautiful. Her loud laugh and big smile that she sees in interviews makes her crush bigger and bigger.

"Uh, hi there." Demi heard a sexy but nervous voice from behind her. She span around and her body completely froze. Naya looked absolutely gorgeous in person. "I'm, um, my n-name is, uh…" Naya was struggling to remember anything. It was like everything in her head suddenly vanished.

"Naya. Your name is Naya." Chris says with a smirk on his face. He's never seen Naya this nervous around someone and he found it quite amusing.

"I'm Demi." Demi says once she got the courage to speak. Her voice was raspy and so sexy to Naya. She could be rambling on in a true Rachel Berry fashion and Naya would never zone out.

"I-I know. I, uh, I'm like a HUGE fan of your m-music." Demi smirked slightly at Naya's nervousness. She steps closer and whispered in Naya's ear.

"I think your voice is absolutely sexy." Demi whispered in her sex voice before walking off shaking her hips. Naya stood there with crazy thoughts running in her head. She thought Demi was straight…was she? If she's into girls then there's a chance that she could be into Naya and if she's into Naya then there's a chance that Naya would be the happiest woman alive.

"Hello? Earth to Naya? Snap out of your dirty thoughts about Demi!" Chris shouted trying to get Naya to pay attention to him. Naya snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Chris.

"Shut up Chris." Naya snapped at him before walking to her dressing room. She shut the door hard making sure no one comes to interrupt her. She heard a knock on the door and groaned slightly. She sighed and opened the door and saw Ryan Murphy standing there with Demi behind him. A nervous smile formed on her face when she saw Demi. She turned a light red and Ryan raised an eyebrow. He knew his cast members well and when Naya's nervous around someone, it means she likes them.

"Good morning, Naya. I need to discuss a few things with you and Demi for a few minutes. May we come in?" Ryan asked. He received a nod and walking in with Demi trailing behind him. The blonde gave Naya a small wave with a flirty smile. Naya's breath got caught in her throat causing her to choke and cough. "You ok?" Ryan asked after taking a seat.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?" Naya asked wanted to get some rest before they had to film.

"Well, there has been a slight change in the script." Demi raised her eyebrow with a annoyed expression on her face.

"Please don't tell me you don't want me on the show anymore." Demi said with a teasing tone. Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I would never. I just added a little something to after your duet together." Naya was getting curious and leaned forward wondering what it could be.

"What is it?" Demi asked knowing that it could easily be a kiss.

"You see, when Dani says 'For now' and kisses Santana on the cheek, I wanna change that kiss to a light peck on the lips." Ryan says explaining everything. Naya gasped at her bad luck. There was no way that Demi could like her so kissing her would just make her want Demi more. She knew that eventually they were going to kiss but on the first day on set? Seriously? Demi on the other hand was ecstatic. She has always wanted to taste Naya's full, desirable lips.

"Are you serious? Don't you think Dantana should, like, develop or something? They should kiss on the first episode of being together. How about they kiss like on the last episode?" Naya pleaded not really thinking she could handle it if she feels Demi's sexy lips on hers. Demi had a fake hurt expression on her face.

"You don't want to kiss me? Wow, that really hurts me Naya." Demi says in a sarcastic voice. Ryan watched the two interact with a smirk on him face. These two will be a really cute couple.

"Well, we're going to leave your duet and kiss till the end of the day. I'll see you guys on set in 30 minutes." Ryan said before walking out shutting the door. Demi and Naya sat there in silence for a few seconds before Demi finally spoke.

"I think we should practise. The kiss, I mean. Well, it seems like we'll be kissing each other quite a lot so I think It would be better if we practise so it won't be awkward or something." Demi said rambling on with a light blush on her face. Naya smirked at the sudden realisation. The tables have been turned. Demi was nervous about kissing Naya.

"Yeah, we should practise the kiss. Why don't we start off with right after the song?" Demi nodded and did this funny thing with her face and hands to get into role. Naya thought it was adorable and she couldn't help but smile.

"So, this is where I get off." Demi said as Dani. Naya smiled at her and moved closer.

"So is this a goodbye?" Naya asked as Santana. Demi looked nervous for a second as her eyes flicked to the side. She took a step closer to Naya and leaned close to her lips.

"For now." She lightly connected their lips. The spark and electricity she felt pulled her in making it impossible for her to pull away. Naya kissed back lightly and pulled back slightly to look into Demi's eyes. "Wow." Demi whispered before Naya pulled her back in and kissed her a little harder. Demi kissed back moving her hands to the brunette's dark locks. Naya couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Demi Lovato. She's always dreamed of a moment like this and it felt amazing.

"Hey Nay, do you have m-oh! Well hello there." They heard the familiar voice of Heather and pulled away quickly jumping to other ends of the room.

"Um, hey, Heath. Did you want something?" Naya asked Heather with slight annoyance in her voice. It was like the worst time someone could walk in on her.

"Yeah, but it seems you want something too." Heather said in a teasing voice with a smirk and raised eyebrow on her face. Both Demi and Naya blushed lightly before Demi mumbled something.

"Uh, I better go get ready. I'll see you on set." She said before walking out. Naya walked up to Heather and smacked her on the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Naya rolled her eyes and plot down on the couch.

"You ruined a perfectly good rehearsal."

"Rehearsal or sexy times?"

"Shut up."

**How was that? I really liked that one. I might write a story for this one. Anyway, please review and comment your ideas and requests! **

**Thank you.**


	23. Seducing Rachel

**Hi! Well I posted the last one-shot as the first chapter of a new story I'm starting. It's called 'Welcome to Glee' and I will update it today so please go check it out. Anyway, a lot of you have asked for Dantana and Rachel. Someone asked for Dantana having a bet to seduce Rachel so I'm just gonna mix up everything. **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Seducing Rachel_

_Summary: Santana and Dani have a bet to seduce Rachel. The one that goes all the way is the winner. Who's gonna win?_

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Are you fucking crazy?" Santana whisper screamed at her girlfriend who just suggested what she thought was the most stupid thing ever.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Dani pleaded. She always kinda had an attraction to Rachel and she knows that Santana thinks Rachel is attractive too.

"We are not seducing Rachel. How could you even suggest that?" The brunette always had a thing for the little diva but it was just a sexual attraction, nothing more, nothing less. Rachel, on the other hand always liked Santana in both a sexual and romantic way.

"Please Sanny. I know you find Rachel attractive and so do I. Her legs are amazing." Dani says with a smirk on her face when she saw Santana's nervous expression.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Santana said in a nervous, shaky voice. Dani walks up to her and wraps her arm around the brunette's neck.

"Come on, baby. You can't tell me you've never thought about what it would be like to have her long, sexy legs wrapped around your head while she screams out your name and cums all over you face." Dani said in a deep, husky, sexy voice causing Santana to shudder.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." Santana had to give in. You can't really blame her; it's her erotic girlfriend and sexy roommate. It's like her dream come true. "You can go first." Santana said quickly. Dani rolled her eyes and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before walking to Rachel's room shaking her hips slightly.

"Wish me luck." She says before opening the door and walking in finding Rachel on the bed reading a book.

"Oh, hi Dani!" Rachel said putting her book down and smiling at Dani. The blonde smirked and walked over to the bed sitting down incredibly close to Rachel.

"Hi there, Rach." Rachel raised an eyebrow wondering what Dani wanted.

"Did you need anything?" Rachel asked Dani with curiosity. Dani smirked and moved her face closer to Rachel's.

"I did actually. I'm extremely wet and need someone to help me." Dani said in a seducing voice before attaching her lips to Rachel's. Rachel was really shocked by this. Did she find Dani was attractive? Yes, but Dani was with Santana. As soon as she came to her senses he pushed Dani away and got off the bed.

"What the hell was that? Do you realise what you've just done? You just cheated on your girlfriend, AKA Santana, AKA my best friend!" Rachel said with anger in her voice. Dani rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel back on the bed.

"She doesn't mind." The blonde said kissing Rachel again. The brunette kissed back for a few seconds before pushing her away again. Dani groaned in frustration.

"Of course she minds! Santana loves you so much, Dani." Dani groaned and rolled her eyes again before flipping them over making her on top. She shoves her tongue into Rachel's mouth earning a stifled moan. The blonde smirked proudly and roamed her hands all over Rachel's tiny but sexy body. "S-Stop! We can't do this." Rachel pulls away again and shoves Dani off of her. Dani sighs in frustration and leaves the room coming face to face with Santana.

"Your turn." Dani said sighing and falling on the couch with a huff. Santana took a deep breath and walking into the room.

"Santana! Did Dani tell you wha-mmm?" Santana cut Rachel off with a hard and passionate kiss. This was the first time Rachel has ever kissed Santana and she has to admit, it's fucking awesome! Santana was an amazing kisser. Santana pushed Rachel back on the bed and smirked at her while taking off her shirt. "What about Dani?" Rachel asked in between hot and passionate kisses.

"She'll be here in a few." Santana answered taking off Rachel's shirt.

"Wait, what do you-oh god- what do you mean in a few?" Rachel breathed out while Santana sucked her way down her neck.

"She means we're gonna have a hot, lesbian threesome." They both heard Dani say as she walking in wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Santana moaned at the sight of her girlfriend like that and pounced off the bed attacking her girlfriend's lips. Rachel unconsciously moved her hand down her body and into her panties as she watched the two girls make out. It was so freaking hot and turning her on so much. "Mmm, Sanny." Dani moaned out as Santana ripped off her bra and sucked on her nipple. "You, mmm, you're getting me a new bra."

"You love it when I do that." Santana smirked as she bit down on Dani's nipple earning a loud moan. They heard a soft moan coming from the bed and snapped their heads to the side seeing Rachel with her hands down her panties.

"Now, now. Be a good girl and wait for us to take care of you." Dani said while smirking and walking over to Rachel. Rachel gulped when she saw Dani's face expression…hunger. Dani crawled over Rachel removing her clothing one by one. Santana stood behind them enjoying the show.

"Dani, please." Rachel whimpered while Dani's face was above her throbbing pussy.

"Please what?" Dani asked Rachel in a teasing voice.

"Please, just fuck me already." Rachel moaned out. Dani smirked and dipped her head rubbing her tongue on Rachel's sensitive clit. "Oh fuck! Don't tease." Rachel moaned out arching her back. Santana licked her lips at the sight and moved to sit on the bed next to Rachel. She leans down and lays her lips on Rachel's.

"You guys are so hot." Dani mumbled as she lightly sucked on Rachel's clit added just the right amount of pleasure to make her moan loudly into Santana's mouth. Dani smirked and slowly snuck one finger into Rachel's tight, burning pussy. "Oh fuck, you're so fucking tight!" Both Dani and Rachel moaned out of pleasure. Santana smirked against Rachel's lips and pulled away attaching her lips to Dani's.

"Oh god!" Rachel moaned out as Dani added a second finger and sped up. Santana grinned and decided to test Rachel's mouth in things other than kissing. She stood up and positioned herself to sit on Rachel's face. Rachel moaned at the feeling of Dani thrusting into her and Santana's dripping pussy on her mouth. She's never been with a girl before so she had no idea what to do, but being Rachel, she copied what Dani did to her.

"Oh Rachel, fuck, who knew you would be this good at lady sex?" Santana moaned out as Rachel licked at her clit. Dani had to admit she felt a little bit jealous that her girlfriend was riding her roommate's tongue but she brushed it off and added a third finger to Rachel's tight pussy stretching her out. "Oh fuck, you're the best!" Santana moaned out loud as Rachel hit one of her good spots with two fingers in her pussy. Again, Dani brushed off her jealousy and continued fucking Rachel hard and fast waiting for her to reach her climax. "God! How do you do that, Rach?" That was it. She pulled out of Rachel and groaned in frustration leaving the room. "What the hell?" Santana asked confused. She got off Rachel and walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Leave me alone. I-I feel a f-fever coming." Dani said from behind the closed bathroom door the couple share in Santana's room.

"Dani, baby. I know you stutter when you lie. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Santana said to her girlfriend in a calm and welcoming voice. Dani sighed in defeat and opened the door coming face to face with Santana's boobs.

"Well hello there twins, you miss mamma?" Dani said with a smirk on her face. The Latina turned a light red and rolled her eyes sitting down on the bed. "There's nothing wrong." Dani pleaded trying to convince her girlfriend. Santana rolled her eyes and sat on Dani's lap attaching her lips to Dani's neck laying soft kisses. "Mmm, Sanny, stop."

"Tell me what's wrong." Santana demanded as she lightly sucked on her girlfriend's neck. Dani sighed and tangled a hand in the Latina's dark locks.

"I didn't like it when you were, you know, sitting on Rachel's face, or kissing her, or moaning her name." Dani blurted out nervously. Santana's eyebrow shot up to her hairline as she smirked and looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you…jealous?" Santana asked, amused. Dani shook her head furiously and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not jealous. I just don't like it. You should be moaning my name, not hers." Dani confirmed with a firm voice, however it didn't convince Santana.

"Why should I be moaning only you name?" Dani glared at her and rolled her brown eyes again.

"Because you're mine." Dani answered with a 'duh' look on her face. Santana chuckled and smirked at her girlfriend.

"So I'm yours therefore making me off limits to other girls so when I'm moaning Rachel's name you get possessive because you're jealous?"

"Yes. I mean no! I'm not jealous!" Santana chuckled at her girlfriend and lay on the bed under the covers pulling Dani with her.

"Hey, Dani?" Santana asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" Santana looked into her girlfriend's eyes with love and concern.

"You know I love you right? Only you." Dani smiled and kissed Santana lightly.

"I know. I love you too."

**How was that? I'm really sorry for not posting in like 2 days or something. I normally post every day, I've just been really busy. The next one-shot will be a family shot with all their kids and stuff! Please comment and review your requests and ideas. **

**Thank you. **


	24. Family

**Hi! There isn't gonna be much sexy times in this one-shot because it's a family shot! **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Family_

_Summary: From the diner to having a wonderful family. _

_Rated: T_

_Normal POV_

"Mmm, Sanny, leave me alone. We can do it later." Dani said shoving off the hand that was poking her back, thinking it's her wife. "Santana stop. I'll eat you later." Dani said again to the hand that won't stop poking.

"Why you wanna eat momma?" Her eyes snapped open to the sound of her 5 year old daughter. She looked to the side and glared at Santana who was smirking and biting back a laugh.

"Because momma tastes delicious." Dani said with a smirk on her face making Santana blush a light red. Dani was still so fascinated that after 20 years of being together with 3 children that she could still make her wife blush.

"You know what else tastes delicious? PANCAKES!" Santana said excitedly. Her little daughter squealed and clapped her hands. "Come on Angelica, go wake up Josh and Monica." Santana told her youngest. Angelica nodded her head and rushed out of the room to wake her brother and sister. "So, I taste delicious?" Santana smirked at her wife causing her to roll her eyes and get out of bed holding the sheets to her chest.

"Be quiet Santana. We need to get dressed and feed our kids." Dani said before pulling on her bra, shirt and jeans. Santana came up from behind her and lay kisses on her neck.

"You make the pancakes, I'll make the coffee?" Dani nodded and turned around kissing her wife before walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, my little babies!" Dani exclaimed as she kissed all her children on the cheeks.

"I'm not a baby. I'm 15 for fucks sake!" Their eldest shouted out causing her mum to gasp.

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Dani screamed out at her wife knowing that she taught Monica to swear.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't me! It was Josh, he stole the cookies!" Santana said knowing that she was in deep shit. Josh gasped and whined going to hug his mum.

"Mummy, momma's lying! She took them and didn't let me share." Josh shouted out at his mum and stuck his tongue out at Santana.

"Is that so? Well then, Santana is in a lot of trouble." Dani said playfully and winked at Santana. Monica rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"Cut the flirt fest and make me my damn pancakes." Dani gasped again and smacked Santana on the head…hard.

"OW! What the fuck?!" Santana shouted grabbing her head. Dani gasped again and smacked Santana on the arm getting the same reaction.

"You taught our innocent daughter your rude attitude!" Santana rolled her eyes and smirked at her wife.

"It's called being badass, babe." Santana said the smirk never leaving her face. Dani rolled her eyes and giggled at her girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure it's called being a dumbass, sweetie." Dani said in a teasing voice making Santana gape at her and roll her eyes.

"Seriously, the pancakes aren't gonna make themselves." Santana rolled her eyes and glared at her eldest daughter.

"Ok, Mon, you are going to hug your mother, apologize and go make your own damn pancakes, alright?" Santana said in her motherly tone that doesn't take no for an answer. Monica sighed and stood up hugging her mum.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean it. I'm just really annoyed with Zach right now." Monica said. It was true; she did have trouble with her boyfriend right now.

"What did Zach so? Want me to tell your momma to go all Lima Heights on his ass?" Dani said making Monica giggle.

"No, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Pretty sure he can't have babies with the slut he cheated on me with." Monica said with slight depression in her voice. Santana gasped and reached under the table grabbing a bat and walking towards the door.

"He can't have babies if he's dead!" Dani was quick enough to grab Santana's arm and stop her.

"Baby, please don't. For me." Dani had some sort of power over Santana that she can't put a finger on. She sighed and put the bat down and hugged Monica.

"Don't worry. He's just a jerk; I'll kill him when mum isn't here." She whispered to her daughter.

"I heard that!" Dani said with an eye roll.

* * *

"I never thought we would end up here. In New York, married, with 3 wonderful children and a wonderful home, with you." Santana said looking at her wife we was lying down on their bed while their children were at school. Santana jumped on the bed and lay down on top of Dani.

"Me too. I can't believe how fast we got away from the diner, how long we're been together. 20 years is a long time." Dani said with a teasing smirk on her face. As much as Santana always denied it, she was absolutely whipped.

"You getting tired of me, Mrs Lopez?" Dani shook her head and lightly kissed her wife sending sparks through their bodies.

"I love you, so, so much Sanny." Dani whispered against the love of her life's lips. Santana smiled happily and pecked Dani's lips one last time.

"I love you too, Dani."

**Well! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! The next one-shot is sexy times in the cinema! Please comment and review your ideas and requests!**

**Thank you!**


	25. Cinema

**Hi! I'm so sorry about not updating in a while! I have a lot of things on my plate right now and have been under a lot of stress but I hope this one-shot will make it up to you guys. There's gonna be a lot of public sexy times in this one-shot! **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Cinema _

_Summary: Santana can't handle herself in the cinema and seduces Demi. _

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Are you sure you want to watch this? You don't seem like the girl for _Twilight_" Demi said as they entered the cinema with their popcorn and drinks.

"If you like it, then I like it." Dani grinned and started walking towards the front but Santana pulled her back and moved her to the back. "You can see WAY better at the back. Trust me." It _was _true but the real reason she wanted to sit at the back was so that no one could see them _hopefully _making out.

"Trust me, babe, you are going to LOVE this movie. I've seen the first, second, third and fourth one. I can't believe that this is the last one." Santana smiled at her girlfriend's cuteness and her arm around her pulling the blonde close to her body.

"I'm a pure lesbo but I have to admit, Jacob has sexy abs!" Dani whispered to Santana who felt a pang of jealously but shoved it away. She doesn't need to worry about her girlfriend striving for dick anymore. "Baby, I wanna watch the movie." Dani said softly moving Santana's lips off of her neck.

"Then watch it and let me play with my toy." Santana said as she went back to kissing and sucking her way up and down Dani's neck. The blonde shoved her and glared at her.

"1 – I can't concentrate when you're sucking on my neck and 2 – I am NOT your toy." Dani said in a stern voice. She really wanted to watch the movie but deep down, she wanted jump Santana's bones right there in the back of the cinema.

"Whatever you say, babe." Santana said before facing the big screen. Dani sighed and started concentrating on the movie instead of the wet pool in between her legs. After a minute or two Dani slowly moved her hand and rested it on the Santana's thigh, going higher and higher.

"What happened to wanting to watch Jacob's abs?" Santana questioned her now horny girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

"I prefer your abs." Dani whispered before letting her hand rub softly and slowly on Santana's pussy through her jeans.

"Mmm, well that's not a surprise. I've got the sexiest abs ever." Santana said in a cocky voice causing Dani to giggled cutely and lightly bite on her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes you do." She said slowly before laying soft kisses and sucks on the brunette's exposed neck. Her hands started moving faster and harder causing Santana to let out a little squeak. "Did you just squeak?" Dani said with an amused smile on her face.

"Shut up and fuck me already." Santana said with a moan and pulled Dani's lips to hers. The blonde smirked against her girlfriend's lips before sticking her hand down the girls' pants and panties. Santana let out a muffled moan into Dani's mouth as Dani lightly pressed on the brunette's clit. "Oh god, Dani." Santana pulled away and buried her face into the blonde's neck.

"Shh, baby we're in public, you can't scream." Dani whispered in her girlfriend's ear before lightly biting on it and sticking two fingers in the wet brunette's soaked pussy.

"Oh fuck. You tell me not to scream but you do _that?_" Santana said in a stained, raspy voice trying not to scream. Dani smirked and curled her fingers knowing exactly where to hit. Santana eyes roll to the back of her head as her back arches and she grips onto the sides of her seat and bites her lips so hard that she nearly draws blood.

"Not yet Sanny." Dani says and she stops her movements completely.

"What the fuck?" Santana said with frustration in her voice. She glared at Dani and groaned when the blonde just smirked at her. "You're gonna make me beg aren't you?" Dani nodded with a wicked smile on her face.

"What do you want me to do Sanny?" Dani whispered into her girlfriend's ear and licked around it.

"Mmm, Dani, please don't make me do this. You know I don't beg." Santana shuddered as the blonde licked up and down her neck lightly nibbling on it.

"You don't what?" Dani said as she pushed her fingers in hard all the way in Santana but then kept them still in their position.

"Oh fuck, Dani just do it." Santana said getting impatient. Dani smirked at her and lightly sucked on her neck.

"Do what?" She was teasing Santana and the brunette hated that but she was so desperate for release.

"Please fuck my brains. I am begging you to make me cum so hard for you, please." Dani's smirk grew wider as she thrust her fingers in and out of Santana muffling her moans in her mouth.

"Oh Dani, please make me cum." Santana whispered trying to restrain her moans. Dani lightly kissed her on the lips and put her thumb on the brunette's clit.

"Say you love me." Dani whispered causing her girlfriend to look at her lovingly. These were the times were Dani got insecure about their relationship. She's had many heartbreaks and people being with her just for sex. She knew with Santana that it wasn't like that but she just wants to make sure.

"I am so in love with you, Dani Harper." Dani smiled and attacked Santana's lips passionately and stuck in a third finger and thrust her fingers in and out of her girlfriend hard. "Yes, oh yes, Danielle." Dani knew that Santana only used her full name when she was angry or in extreme pleasure, she guessed the second one.

"Cum for me, baby." Dani whispered into her girlfriend's ear and pushes her thumb on the brunette's sensitive clit. Santana shut her eyes tight and her mouth turns to a large 'O' as she felt waves of pleasure. She came all over the blonde's fingers and twitched slightly as she felt the hot white cum spill out of her body. Dani slid her fingers out and sucked them clean moaning at the taste.

"You are so freaking sexy." Santana said as she connected their lips. Dani smiled in the kiss and slowly slid her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip. Santana was just about to let Dani in when they heard a voice from beside them.

"Umm, excuse me? The movie's been finished for 10 minutes, you need to leave." Dani groaned and glared at the worker before sighing and grabbing Santana's hand.

"Let's hope Rachel and Kurt aren't home."

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed that! I'm still really sorry about not updating! The next one-shot on my checklist is jealous and dominant Dani GP so if you don't like Dani GP then I suggest you skip the next one-shot. Please comment and review your ideas and requests!**

**Thank you.**


	26. Dominant Dani

**Hi! This is ****DANI GP**** so if you don't like it don't read it. The next one-shot will NOT have GP so you can wait for that one if you're not into a girl with a penis. **

**BTW, follow me on twitter and Tumblr! **

**Twitter: DemiIsAGoddess5**

**Tumblr: **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Title: Dominant Dani_

_Summary: Dani sees a girl flirting with Santana in the diner and grabs her to the back._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"What would you like to order, miss?" Santana said growing a little frustrated. This brunette won't leave her alone. She keeps asking for her number even after Santana told her she was taken and not playing for her team. It's easy to get guys off her back but girls were tricky.

"Can I have you, to go?" She said with a wink that Dani didn't miss. Dani has been watching her girlfriend get hit on by a pretty brunette and she wasn't happy with it. Santana seemed annoyed which kinda relieved Dani. The blonde was a bit worried about Santana leaving her for someone else. It's happened to her before and she absolutely hated it.

"You can have our special?" Santana suggested in a forced tone. She hated this girl. She just wanted this bitch to get something and leave her alone.

"If the special is you naked in my bed then hell yes." Santana groaned and was about to answer back but she heard and gasp and her girlfriend apologizing in a fake kind voice.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I must have slipped." Dani said as she wiped the cake off of the girls face and hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The girl was beyond pissed and stood up rushing out of the diner. Dani smirked and crossed her arm watching her leave. She turned around and came face to face with a smirking Santana with a knowing look on her face.

"What?" Dani asked with innocence in her voice and grabbed Santana's arm pulling her to the back of the diner in the storage room.

"Did I just witness a jealous Dani for the first time?" Santana said in a teasing tone. Dani rolled her eyes and shut the storage room door before attacking the brunette's lips.

"I was no jealous." The blonde said between hungry and passionate kisses. Santana smirked against her lips and stuck her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth earning a low moan.

"Yes you – mmm – yes you were. Y-You threw cake on the hot girl's face." Santana said as Dani attacked her neck with bites and kisses.

"Hot?" Dani question as she moved away from Santana with a raised eyebrow. Santana's eyes widen at the realisation that Dani was insecure about her feelings and her penis.

"NO! No, she's the ugliest person in the world. You're hot, sexy, gorgeous, funny, cute, adorable, enchanting, and wonderful and I love _every _little thing about you and I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I'm able to tell you I love you and hear it back." Santana said all in one breathe. It was truly coming from the bottom of her heart. "Te amo, mi amor." Santana whispered against her girlfriend's lips and lightly brushed the couple's lips together.

"I love you too, my love." Dani said lovingly before kissing her girlfriend with all the passion she got. Santana's hands roaming down the blonde's body and gripping onto her ass. Dani did the same and pushed Santana against her hard boner. Santana smirked against Dani's lips.

"I can _feel _how excited you are about this." Santana said emphasizing 'feel'. Dani rolled her eyes and pulled away biting behind Santana's ear knowing that it's her sweet spot. "Oh, Dani." Dani smirked but soon her breath was caught in her throat when Santana grabbed her dick and squeezed it.

"Oh fuck." She said in a high squeaky voice. Santana giggled and slowly slid down Dani's body until she was on her knees.

"Baby, don't stop." Dani said as Santana's hand grabbed Dani's cock and slowly stroked it. The brunette smirked at her girlfriend's eagerness and pulled down her skirt leaving her in tight boxers. She was the huge bulge and smiled. She absolutely loved Dani's dick. Santana had so gag reflex so she could easily fit its 10 inch length in her mouth but it was 3 inches thick too. She loved the way it stretched both her tight pussy and mouth.

"I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, as long as you promise to be quiet. I don't want someone walking in and seeing you fucking my mouth." Dani moaned silently at the thought of fucking Santana's mouth. Santana smirked and bit lightly on the bulge before sliding the boxers off. There stood Dani's hard 10 inch dick in all its glory. Santana smiled and slowly licked the head connecting her eyes with Dani's. Her aim was so drive Dani crazy and she knew exactly what to do. Dani can cum just by having her eyes locked with the brunette's when she sucking on her dick.

"Oh San, are you trying to kill me?" Dani moaned out as Santana sucked lightly on the head and wrapped her hand around the base of her throbbing cock.

"Maybe I just love your big, fat cock in my mouth." Dani groaned as Santana wrapped her lips around her head and moved down an inch sucking her dick in her warm mouth.

"Don't be a tease." Dani whined as Santana bobbed her head but didn't go lower than 3 inches. "I know you can take the whole thing in." Santana _has _taken Dani's whole 10 inches in her mouth before and it felt amazing, for them both.

"Alright, you asked for it." Santana smirked at her girlfriend before wrapping her plump lips around the head and linked her eyes to Dani's. She moved down slowly inch by inch without breaking eye contact with her horny girlfriend.

"Oh my fucking god, Santana, just like that. Don't fucking move." Dani moaned in pure pleasure as she saw her girlfriend make her cock disappear into her warm mouth. Dani's hands moved to the back of Santana's head and intertwined with her dark locks. She moved her hips back and forth slowly and Santana lightly sucked. Santana loves it when Dani fucks her mouth. The feeling of her cock hitting the back of the brunette's throat turns her on so much. Dani's hips moved faster and faster as she grew closer to her orgasm. Her breathing became rapid as she pushed Santana's head so it was lying on a box behind her. Dani gripped onto the side of the box as she thrust her hips into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Mmm." Santana hummed as Dani fucked her mouth. She knew that Dani loved it when she hums around her cock. Dani groaned as she felt herself grow closer to coming. She thrust really hard and Santana grabbed her ass and pulled Dani down making both her big cock and balls all in her mouth. Dani's eyes widen as she goes over the edge and hot, long ropes of white cum is milked into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Fuck. Oh yes. Yes, Santana." Dani panted out as the last drop of cum was gone down Santana's throat. "Wow."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not done yet." Santana smirked and switched their positions making Dani sit on the box. Santana smirked and sat on Dani's lap slowly grinding on Dani's hard dick.

"Mmm, you are amazing." Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend lightly before moving up and grabbing Dani's cock positioning the head at her entrance. Santana gasped lightly as she slowly moved down poking Dani's head inside her tight pussy. She was still getting used to Dani's size. She was so big and thick it was unbelievable. Santana moved down extremely slow to make it less painful. It starts off painful but once she adjusts to the size…damn! "Come on, baby. It'll be ok."

"I know. You're just so big." Santana panted before moving all the way down. She sighed and they kissed for a minute until Santana slightly moved telling Dani that she was ready.

"Mmm, so fucking tight." Dani moaned out as she gripped Santana's waist moving her up and down.

"O-Only for you. Oh god." The brunette felt amazing. Dani was by far the best she ever had. Santana thought she was just into pussy since all the guys she slept with weren't that good but with Dani it was completely different. She felt electricity through her body and she was always satisfied. She doesn't know if it's because Dani's just so freaking good at sex or if it's because their feelings for each other are strong. This was the first time either of them have felt this way. Santana always knew that her and Brittany weren't gonna work out. The brunette had a, well, _strong _personality and she needed someone who can keep her on her toes Brittany was innocent and never challenged her. Santana loved Brittany for being sweet and innocent but she just wasn't enough. Dani, on the other hand is the best match for her. She isn't _innocent _exactly but sweet and has a warm heart but she can be fierce and challenging and to Santana can sometimes be intimidating which is exactly why Santana loved her so much. She was a bit of Brittany and a bit of Santana.

"Sí, nena. Así nomás." Plus, she was Latina. Santana connected her lips to her girlfriend's neck as she bounced on her lap moving gradually faster. Dani suddenly flipped them over making her the dominant one. She gripped onto her girlfriend's waist and pounded into the brunette with great speed and power.

"Oh, oh, oh yes, yes, right there, oh fuck!" Santana moaned out gripping onto the sides of the box. She pulled Dani down for a sloppy and heated kiss as the blonde crushed into her feeling huge amounts of pleasure as the brunette's tight walls squeeze around her thick cock. She knew the Santana was close because she's been in these moments so many times. When Santana's walls were getting tighter and tighter, when her girlfriend's moans were getting louder, when Santana's eyes roll to the back of her head, when the brunette arches her back, "DANI!" and the scream.

"Oh god, so tight, yes." Dani panted out and let out a loud moan as she pulls out her hard, pulsing cock and came all over Santana's sweaty abs. Santana slid her hand down her body, coated her fingers with Dani's white sweetness and sucked her fingers clean slightly moaning at the taste. Dani felt herself get a little hard again watching her girlfriend lick her cum off her fingers. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"If you two don't come out of there this instant I swear on Barbra I will come in there and drag you out to work!" Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's annoying voice and quickly got dressed opening the door.

"Shut up, hobbit." Dani smacked her on the back and glared at her.

"Be nice." The blonde said in a tone that said 'listen to me, or else' so she smirked and pecked the blonde's lips.

"Sure babe, whatever you want."

* * *

**Hey! How was that? I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! The next one-shot will be Dani and Santana meet in a club and fuck on the dance floor! Please comment and review your ideas and reviews! **

**Thank you! **


	27. Not So Private Fuck

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last one-shot! This one is where Dani and Santana meet for the first time in a club and have sexy times in a dark area of the dance floor. **

**BTW, follow me on twitter and Tumblr! **

**Twitter: DemiIsAGoddess5**

**Tumblr: **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Not So Private Fuck_

_Summary: Dani gets dragged to a club by her best friend but doesn't expect to have as much fun as she does._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Why do I have to go?" Dani whined to her best friend, Katy who was dragging her to the new night club across their apartment. She went through a rough break up 2 weeks ago and really wasn't in the mood to go out right now.

"Because you haven't left your room in 2 weeks and you're starting to get on my fucking nerves. Get over that bitch, she cheated on you and doesn't deserve you. Now we are going to go in the club, meet hot chicks and fuck them till the sun goes down." Dani rolled her eyes and groaned before walking into the club with her arm linked with Katy's.

"I'm probably not going to fuck a girl tonight so there's no point in coming so, let's go?" Dani said in a rush as she was pulled to the bar and pushed into a seat.

"Nu uh, baby you will find the hottest chica in this club and fuck her on the spot." Katy said in an encouraging voice that made Dani roll her eyes and take a gulp of her mysterious drink that Katy gave to her.

"What the fuck did you put in this?" Dani said as the squinted a bit at the strong taste. Katy smirked at her and took a sip of her beer.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Dani was about to go on rage mode at her when something or _someone_ caught her eyes. She looked at the sexy dark haired girl who the blonde was pretty sure was a Latina. She was probably the most gorgeous thing Dani had ever seen. The way she shook her hips as she walked, the way her short, black dress clung to her erotic body…the way her eyes locked with Dani's from across the club and that sly smirk on face. Dani's cheeks turned a light pink as she moved her gaze back to her drink. "Um, what the bloody hell was that?" Katy said with her pure British accent a smirk on her face.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Dani said, blushing a little as she felt the sexy brunette's gaze on her from across the club.

"That blush on your face and that babe you are so dazed about." Dani blushed even deeper and took small sips of her drink.

"Just a girl. It's not like she's gonna come over and talk to me." Just at that second she felt someone slip into the seat next to her and the same brunette's gaze on hers.

"Hola hermosa dama." The sexy Latina said in a hot accent. Dani stared at her lips and eyes distracted a little a shocked that a girl like her wanted to talk to Dani. "Uh, sorry, you don't speak Spanish? You look Latina so I just thought that your Spanish." The brunette was suddenly nervous and rambling causing Dani to smirk. She was now in control.

"Hola chica sexy, hablo español y creo que eres muy hermosa." Santana's eyes turned wide and a light blush tainted her cheeks as she smiled nervously. Dani's smirked grew wider and she giggled slightly. Santana's smile grew wide at the sound of the blonde's adorable giggle. Katy had no idea what was going on because she doesn't know a word of Spanish apart from 'sexo lésbico', 'infierno sangriento', 'maldito idiota' and 'coño'.

"Uh, thanks. I-I think you're really hot too. I mean pretty, um beautiful, gorgeous, sexy body, uh I mean not that I was, like looking at your body or something. I mean I kinda was but I mean where else as I supposed to look? I'm just gonna shut up now." Dani giggled at Santana's obvious nervousness.

"Alright, Imma just piss off and leave you two lovebirds alone." Katy said before walking away with two beers in her hands, one which she was probably gonna give to a girl she was going to fuck all night.

"Well, she seems nice." Santana said before grinning at Dani. The blonde smirked at her and grabbed her hand leading her to a dark area of the club. "You didn't ask me to dance." Dani rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Dance with me, please." Dani whispered into her ear causing shivers down Santana's spine. "You know, I never caught your name."

"Santana." They started dancing to the beat of a very familiar song for them both.

**_I know you want me_**

**_I made it obvious that I want you too_**

**_So put it on me_**

**_Let's remove the space between me and you_**

**_Now rock your body (oooh)_**

**_Damn I like the way that you move_**

**_So give it to me (oooo oooh)_**

**_Cause I already know what you wanna do_**

"Dani." The blonde whispered as she rocked her hips a little faster against the brunette's. Santana felt her vision get a little blurry from all the heat and alcohol she's had but that just urged her on even more as her hands fell to Dani's full ass.

**Here's the situation**

**Been to every nation**

**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**

**You know my motivation**

**Given my reputation**

**Please excuse I don't mean to be rude**

The blonde's hands cupped Santana round breasts and felt her nipples react to her fingers straight away. Santana moaned slightly as she felt herself get hornier by the second. She looked around to make sure no one was looked and slowly moved her hand to the blonde's centre. She heard one of the most beautiful moans leave the blonde's mouth. The sound was welcoming and erotic as she lashed her lips to the girl's neck leaving love marks.

**But tonight I'm fucking you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm fucking you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm fucking you**

"Please. Just do it." Dani moaned out feeling a pool of wetness gather in her panties. Santana thanked God that Dani's dress was short so she was able to roll it up a little and slid her fingers into the girl's wetness. They both moaned at the contact and Santana rubbed onto the blonde's bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, you're so fucking wet." She slipped one finger into the girl and moaned at the tightness.

**You're so damn pretty**

**If I had a type than baby it'd be you**

**I know you're ready**

**If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth**

"Oh my god, your fingers are amazing." Dani moaned out as she bit down on Santana's neck and took a look around to make sure no one was looking. Santana added a 3rd finger and thrust even harder and faster into the blonde, hungry to make her cum. Dani's walls felt so good gripping onto the brunette's fingers making it hard to move them. Santana knew she was close.

**Here's the situation**

**Been to every nation**

**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**

**You know my motivation**

**Given my reputation**

**Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude**

She's getting closer by the second. She's never felt this type of pleasure before with anyone, not even her ex's.

**But tonight I'm fucking you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm fucking you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm fucking you**

What Santana was doing was amazing, her fingers hitting the exact right spot, her plump lips on the blonde's neck, the soft but arousing whispers she was sending into the wet girl's ear, and it was all taking Dani over the edge.

**LUDA..**

**Tonight I'm gonna do**

**Everything that I want with you**

**Everything that u need**

**Everything that u want I wanna honey**

**I wanna stunt with you**

**From the window**

**To the wall**

**Gonna give u, my all**

**Winter n summertime**

**When I get you on the springs**

**Imma make you fall**

**You got that body**

**That make me wanna get on the floor**

**Just to see you dance**

**And I love the way you shake that ass**

**Turn around and let me see them pants**

**You stuck with me**

**I'm stuck with you**

**Let's find something to do**

**(Please) excuse me**

**I don't mean to be rude**

"Oh god, oh god, yea just like that. Oh! Right there! I'm cumming!" Dani moaned out loud as Santana hit her g-spot multiple times and pressed her thumb against the blonde's throbbing clit. She gripped onto the brunette as her legs shook and got weak and a hot, white liquid spilled on Santana's fingers.

**But tonight I'm fucking you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm fucking you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm fucking you**

After Dani had gotten down from her high she looked up at the brunette and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. Your fingers are really talented." Dani said against her lips but she was pulled away from Santana.

"That may be so but you, my friend are coming home with me, right now." Katy said in a teasing but slightly annoyed tone. "When I told you to fuck a girl on the dance floor I didn't mean literally, you moron." Dani rolled her eyes and was about to walk off but Santana slipped something into her hand and went to the bar. Dani looked in her hand and saw a piece of paper with a number on it. She grinned and walked out happily with Katy asking her questions about her new interest.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed it! The next one it going to be public sexy times again at the diner, again but this time it's with people around. Please comment and review your ideas and request! I have 12 one-shots left till my list is finished so requests all the ideas you want to see so I can add them! **

**Thank you.**


	28. Diner Sex

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last one-shot! This is public sexy times in the diner! This might be a little short so I'm really sorry! I hope you enjoy this. **

**BTW, follow me on twitter and Tumblr! **

**Twitter: DemiIsAGoddess5**

**Tumblr: **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Diner Sex_

_Summary: Dani couldn't control herself and decided to fuck Santana right in the diner. Literally. _

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Are you being serious right now?" Santana questioned her girlfriend as they were sitting next to each other filling the ketchup bottles. Dani had just moved her hand and started stroking Santana's thigh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, babe." The blonde said in an innocent voice. Her hand was inching closer and closer to Santana already wet core. The brunette let out a sigh of pleasure but quickly grabbed onto her girlfriend's hand stopping her movements.

"We're working. Everyone can see." Santana said with a slight glare to the blonde who pinched Santana's hand making her move it. "Dani, stop." Dani did exactly the opposite. Her hand reached Santana's wet panties and slipped into the wetness. "Don't, stop." Santana breathed out trying to get Dani to stop. Dani started rubbing on her clit with the exact amount of pressure Santana needed.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Dani teased the brunette but looked around making sure no one was looking at them. She used one hand to pretend to work on the ketchup bottles while her other hand was in the brunette's panties.

"D-Don't stop. Please, just don't stop." Santana moaned out silently as she gripped onto the edge of the table. She shut her eyes tight and bit her lip to prevent her from screaming out of pleasure. She was a screamer and literally cannot stay quiet so this is the biggest challenge of her life. A proud smirk appeared on Dani's face as she looked at Santana's facial expression. She knew that the girl was beyond turned on. Dani pushed a single digit inside the brunette causing her to gasp and bite her lip even harder.

"You love me fucking you while people are all around us suspecting nothing, don't you?" Dani whispered into her girlfriend's ear thrusting her finger in and out of the wet brunette. Santana nodded slowly, not trusting her voice right now. She opened her eyes to meet with Dani's. She found her girlfriend holding a ketchup bottle and remembered that they were supposed to be working. She took a shaky breath and starting filling in ketchup bottles as she writhed in pleasure. Dani surprised her by pulling out her finger but then thrusting in 3 fingers to replace the one. She banged her head on the table and let out a few muffled moans. She felt herself get hotter and closer by the second.

"Mmm, Dani, please." Santana whispered loud enough just for Dani to hear.

"Please what?" Dani teased with a smirk as her thumb started stroking Santana's sensitive clit. The girl was so close that she would do anything, including begging which she absolutely hates doing.

"Dani, please make me cum. I'm so desperate for you, I want you, I _need_ you. I love you." Hearing Santana tell her that she needs her and loves her urged her on as she curled her fingers knowing the exact spot to hit to make the girl go crazy. Santana gasped and let out a scream causing everyone in the diner to look at the couple with a weird look in their eyes. Rachel and Kurt rushed over to them to see what happened. "Um, I saw a spider." Santana breathed out trying to catch her breath. Kurt looked at Santana's flushed and dazed expression and Dani's proud smirk and gasped as he put two and two together.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait till you got home?" The couple blushed and rolled their eyes before going back to work.

**I hope you enjoyed that one! The next one has some masturbation in it! Please comment and review your ideas and requests! **

**Thank you.**


	29. A Very Good Morning

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last one-shot! You are going to LOVE this one! A lot of you have requested a bit of masturbation and I've finally come to it on my checklist! If masturbation isn't your type of thing you can easily skip this chapter and wait for the next one! **

**BTW, follow me on twitter and Tumblr! **

**Twitter: DemiIsAGoddess5**

**Tumblr: **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: A Very Good Morning_

_Summary: Santana wakes up from a hot dream and Dani isn't awake yet. Her fingers will do, for now._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

**_"Oh, Dani. Right there, oh my, yes." Santana moaned out gripping onto her girlfriend's hair as she licked rapidly against the girl's aching clit. She was 3 fingers deep and eager to make the brunette cum. The brunette was so close to her orgasm with Dani's talented fingers and tongue all over her. She knew she won't be able to handle it if Dani hit the right spot which she was sure that the blonde will do at the exact right mome – "DANI!" _**

The brunette woke up sweating and extremely turned on by one of the best dreams she's ever had. She groaned when she realised how wet she was and how horny she was. She really needed Dani right now but she couldn't have her since the blonde was fast asleep right beside her.

"Dani? You awake yet?" Santana whispered in her girlfriend's ear hoping to wake her but all the blonde did was stir as her face scrunched up in what Santana thought was the most adorable thing ever. Santana let out a frustrated sigh when she recognised that the girl wasn't gonna be awake anytime soon. She made herself comfortable on the bed and slowly slipped off her panties. She took a deep breath and slid her hands slowly down her body. The brunette thought of her girlfriend's hands pinching her hard nipples, scratching at her abs, slowly rubbing the brunette's throbbing clit. Santana moaned quietly and one hand tangled with the sheets while the other was tracing slow circles on her clit. Santana shut her eyes tight as she easily slipped a finger into her tight, wet pussy. She let out a shaky moan at the amount of pleasure she was feeling. The tightness of her pussy around her finger and the feeling of her finger deep in her pussy was amazing but imagining it was her girlfriend doing it was even better. She added a third finger to her soaking pussy and let out a soft moan trying to control herself. She didn't want to wake Dani up.

_"You're so fucking wet for me, baby." Dani moaned out as she plunged two fingers into Santana causing her to moan loudly and arch her back in pleasure. Dani was hitting all of Santana's sensitive areas and it was all overwhelming. _

Santana thrust her fingers harder and faster as she thought of the night Dani gave her multiple orgasms and the night Dani fucked her while Rachel and Kurt were right in front of them on the floor watching movies. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she arched her back and curled her fingers hitting her g-spot. She let out a loud moan and a few shaky breaths as she slowly calmed down. She sighed and looked to the side finding her girlfriend looking at her with eyes clouded with arousal.

"That was so fucking hot." Dani whispered as she looked at her girlfriend's pussy as the brunette slipped out her fingers and hot cum spilled out onto the matrass. The blonde let out a moan at the sight and an idea came to mind for the first time. "Come her." Dani said as she pulled Santana close to her. "Sit on my face." A look of excitement and surprise lit up on Santana's face. This was the first time she would sit on Dani's face and ride her tongue.

"A-Are you being serious?" Santana asked her girlfriend who nodded with a smirk on face. The brunette squealed and quickly positioned herself straddling the blonde's face. Dani took in her new surrounding and moaned at the smell of Santana, the sight of her sexy, wet pussy, how she could feel her throbbing clit ready to explode as she slowly rubbed it and the sweet and additive taste of her girlfriend's juices. "Oh fuck." Santana moaned out as Dani licked a line from the brunette's entrance to her clit.

"You taste so fucking amazing, like always." Dani circled Santana's entrance with her tongue but then moved it back to her clit. The brunette let out a groan and spread her legs making herself closer to Dani.

"Don't be a fucking tease." Santana's groan soon turned to a loud moan as Dani stuck her tongue into Santana's tight and welcoming hole. "Oh fuck, yes." Dani smirked and used her hand to rub Santana's clit as the brunette rode her tongue. "Y-Your tongue is amazing!" Santana has never felt this way before during sex. It was electrifying and refreshing and just…incredible. She didn't think that she could feel like this about anyone. She absolutely loves Dani and she's pretty sure she loves Dani more than she ever loved Brittany. Dani felt the same way about the brunette. She's had a lot of heartbreaks in the past but she believes Santana is the girl that will mend her heart and make it stronger.

"I love you, so much." Dani said as she exchanged her tongue with 3 fingers. Santana let out a loud moan and arched her back as she felt waves of pleasure hit her. She was so close right now. Dani started licked at Santana's clit as the girl rode her fingers fast and hard getting incredibly close to her powerful orgasm. "Oh, oh my, yes, yes. UH!" Dani curled her fingers making them hit Santana's most sensitive area her eyes roll to the back of her head and her whole body shakes and twitches. "DANI! U-UH!" Her cum leaked all over Dani's face and fingers as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life.

"Mmm, you taste delicious." Dani said as she licked the area on her face that her tongue could reach. Santana got off of Dani and moaned when she saw Dani's face covered with her cum. After they were cleaned up the couple cuddled on the bed clinging to each other. "Baby, you ok? You're never silent." Dani asked the distant brunette. Santana blushed and sighed before turning to face Dani.

"I'm just, well, a little, embarrassed. You saw me masturbating; I mean that's just a little embarrassing when my girlfriend wakes up to me with my fingers in my pussy." Dani chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about babe, I think it was extremely hot, and sexy, and it turned me on so, so much." Dani said whispering the last part into her girlfriend's ear. Santana smirked and kissed her girlfriend with much force and passion. The couple didn't leave the room till 4 hours later.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed it! The next one-shot is Dani being adorably intimidated by Santana! Please comment and review your ideas and requests! **

**Thank you.**


	30. Breadsticks

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last one-shot! This one is where Dani is adorably intimidated by Santana. I'm not really good at the adorable thing so bear with me guys. And this is going to be really short so I'm so, so sorry.**

**BTW, follow me on twitter and Tumblr! **

**Twitter: DemiIsAGoddess5**

**Tumblr: **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Breadsticks_

_Summary: Dani is a little scared of Santana who was fuming because she and Kurt took her breadsticks._

_Rated: K_

_Normal POV_

"Santana, just calm down!" Kurt screamed out as Santana was chasing him around the apartment. "I just took one breadstick!" Kurt stood at the end of one table while Santana stood at the other end, fuming.

"YEAH! ONE FROM 10!" Rachel had gone back to Lima to visit and decided to bring only 10 breadsticks since she knew Santana loved them so much. Kurt had taken one and Santana was extremely irritated at him.

"Dani took one too!" Kurt said but quickly put his hand on his mouth. He looked at Dani with sorry eyes as Santana gasped and turned slowly towards her girlfriend who was terrified.

"Y-You took one of my breadsticks?" Dani squealed and jumped hiding behind the couch.

"I'm sorry! I only wanted to try one! Please don't kill me." Santana walked behind the couch and looked down at her girlfriend. Dani shut her eyes tight waiting for the girl to scream but instead got a pair of lips on hers. She kissed back confused at why the girl wasn't yelling at her.

"I'm not gonna kill you. You've never tried breadsticks so its fine and you are my girlfriend so you can have as many breadsticks as you want." Kurt gasped and made his way to the couch.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Santana glared at him silently telling him to shut the hell up.

"Do you give me multiple earth-shattering orgasms every night? No, so shut up!" Dani blushed and kissed Santana on the cheek before standing up and going to the kitchen. She returned with a breadstick in her mouth and a smirk on her face. She stuck her tongue out at Kurt and gave Santana half of the breadstick. The brunette grinned and ate the breadstick happily.

**Hey! I'm really sorry it's so short! To be fair I did already post a story today so 2 in one is something I rarely do. The next one is going to be ****DANI GP** **so I suggest you skip it if you doing like GP. Please comment and review your ideas and requests! **

**Thank you.**


	31. Lap Dance

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last one-shot! This is ****DANI GP**** so I suggest you skip if you don't like. A lot of you complained about why it's always Dani GP. It's you guys who suggest Dani GP, not me. I just write what you tell me to. If you want Santana GP then tell me a prompt for it and I can put it on the checklist. **

**BTW, follow me on twitter and Tumblr! **

**Twitter: DemiIsAGoddess5**

**Tumblr: **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Lap Dance_

_Summary: Dani comes back from a long, frustrating day at work. Good thing Santana is there to make her feel better._

_Rated: M_

_Normal POV_

"Babe? I'm home!" Dani said in a tired voice as she walked into their apartment. She was frustrated with everyone from the diner; every single person was hitting on her and won't leave her alone. She just wanted a warm bath with her girlfriend. She took off her skirt and found her pair of jeans on the ground. She put them on and took off her shirt leaving her in her lacy black bra. The blonde walked into her bedroom and saw candles everywhere but her girlfriend appeared to be missing. "Um, wow. Santana?" The brunette appeared from the bathroom wearing sexy red lingerie. "Damn." Dani mumbled under her breath as she let her eyes roam her girlfriend's body. She could already feel the throbbing in her thick cock as it grew.

"Take a seat, baby." Santana said in a seductive voice with a smirk on her face. Dani looked around the room and found a single chair. She quickly sat on it her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's body. This type of thing rarely happens but when it does, they can't get enough of each other. Dani watched as her girlfriend walked up to the little CD player and an all too familiar song came up. She watched as her girlfriend walked up to hear swaying her hips to the beat of the song.

**I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,**

**I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)**

**So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked **

**And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!) **

Santana turned around putting her ass in Dani's face shaking it slightly before sliding it down her body landing right on her hard cock. Dani groaned slightly at the pressure and pleasure. She moved her hands and gripped onto the brunette's round ass but her hands were slapped away.

"No touchy." Santana smirked and moved her lips up and down slowly on the blonde's crouch.

**Hey girl!**

**I don't need to know where you've been,**

**All I need to know is you and no need for talking**

**Hey boy!**

**So don't even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let's get walking...**

Every little move was turning on Dani even more. Don't get her wrong, their relationship isn't all sex, their feelings for each other are pretty intense too but the sex is absolutely amazing, for both of them. Santana turned around and kneeled down in front of Dani before stroking her thighs and moving her hands up her hips.

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Dani took a shaky breath as Santana moved around the chair, her hands never leaving the girls' chest. Santana climbed onto Dani's lap straddling her and grinded on her softly but gradually speeding up with the beat of the song.

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

The brunette attacked the blonde's neck but slapped the girl's hands away when they moved her ass.

"What did I say about touching?" She whispered into her girlfriend's ear before lightly kissing and sucking her lobe. Dani moaned and gripped onto the chair feeling her cock grow even bigger.

**It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed**

**So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)**

**We're moving faster then slow,**

**If you don't know where to go,**

**I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)**

Santana moved off of Dani and kneeled down. She slid her hands up Dani's legs to the waistband of her jeans and pulled them off slowly making sure to leave kisses and bites on the blonde's thighs. She left the blonde's cock untouched as she made her way back up in kisses and took off the girl's bra.

**Hey girl!**

**I don't need to know where you've been,**

**All I need to know is you and no need for talking**

**Hey boy!**

**So don't even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let's get walking...**

**Say say hey...**

Santana grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her to the bed. She straddled her waist and moved her hips with the blonde's as they both let out little moans.

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Santana attached her lips to Dani's when both girls couldn't take it anymore.

**I think you already know my name**

**I think you already know my name**

**Hey hey, ha! Alright, say**

**I think you already know my name**

"Oh!" Dani moaned out as Santana wrapped her lips around her perked up nipple and bite on it hard. Santana knew that the blonde loves it rough especially when it comes to her breasts.

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh (hey, hey,say)**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Santana moved down and pulled off Dani's boxers making her hard cock slap on her stomach. She gave the head a little kiss and made her way back up, grinding against Dani's bare cock.

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(Say, say, hey)**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

"That needs to go, now!" The song had ended and Dani couldn't handle being this close to the Latina and not being able to do anything about it. She ripped off the brunette's outfit and rolled then over making her on top. Santana giggled and stuck her tongue in Dani's mouth.

"Mmm, someone's horny." Santana said between hot and passionate kisses filled with lust. Dani moaned against her lips and moved her fingers into Santana's wetness earning a loud moan. "Oh my god!" Dani smoothed the wetness on her cock to lube it up. She slowly teased Santana's entrance even though it's driving her crazy. "Just fucking put it in!"

"Patience babe." Dani said before pushing the head in. The both let out loud moans and Dani pushed the rest of her hard cock into Santana and moaned out loud. "Oh, god, I'm never gonna get used to how tight you are." Dani leaned down and stuck her tongue down Santana's throat.

"Mmm, f-faster baby." Santana moaned in between kisses. Dani moved her hips a little faster and started kissed on the brunette's neck. Santana let out a moan and gripped onto the sheets. "Stop teasing, I want it fast and hard." Dani smirked at her frustrated girlfriend before pulling out earning a groan.

"You asked for it." Santana let out a gasp and loud moans when Dani suddenly thrusted into her, hard and was pounding into her as fast as her hips would let her. She was already so close because of the lap dance Santana gave her so this wasn't gonna take long and they both knew it. Santana wrapped her legs around her loving girlfriend's waist and dug her nails into the blonde's back. "Fuck." Dani groaned in both pain and pleasure.

"O-Oh god, Dani, I'm so close." Dani smirked and bit down on Santana nipple before moving to her ear and whispering harshly.

"You wanna cum? You wanna cum all over my cock like the slut you are? Well you can't! You cum when I tell you to!" Santana moaned loudly and gripped onto the sheets arching her back. She tried controlling herself and it was so difficult.

"P-Please." Santana gasps out as waves of pleasure over took her body, but she didn't dare allow herself cum.

"Please what?" Dani's thrusts became harder and faster as she lifted Santana's leg putting it over her shoulder giving her the perfect angle to drive Santana crazy.

"Oh fuck! Oh my god! Right there, Dani! Please let me cum! I'm so desperate!" Santana moaned out loud practically screaming. The amount of pleasure she was feeling was unbearable. She couldn't handle it, she wanted to cum, she _needed _to cum.

"Let it go, baby." Dani whispers into Santana's ear and with her last thrust, hitting Santana g-spot.

"OH DANI!" Santana's eyes roll to the back of her head and her entire body shook and jolting into mid-air as she fell into the most powerful orgasm of her life. A few seconds later Dani came with a loud groan all over Santana's abs. "Mmm, that was, just, wow." Santana said after she came down from her high. Dani smiled and kissed the top of her head pulling her closer.

"I love you." Dani whispered into her girlfriend's ear and lightly kissed it. A small grin appeared on Santana's face as she lightly kissed Dani.

"I love you too, mi amor."

**How was that? Was it too short? Too long? Too much? The next one-shot, you're gonna see Dani falling in love with Santana's ass! Please comment and review your ideas and requests, no matter what they are. They don't all have to be happy. If you're in the mood for heartbreak than ask me and I can add it to my list.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
